Miraculous Romance
by sana83
Summary: Entre disputes avec son père et le sentiment d'être inutile dans son rôle de Chat Noir, Adrien déprime. C'est auprès de sa camarade de classe Marinette qu'il trouvera le réconfort nécessaire pour remonter la pente. Peu à peu la jeune fille va prendre une place particulière dans son cœur...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Miraculous Romance

Base : Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Personnages : Adrien/chat noir - Marinette/Ladybug

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

Résumé : Entre disputes avec son père et le sentiment d'être inutile dans son rôle de Chat Noir, Adrien déprime. C'est auprès de sa camarade de classe Marinette qu'il trouvera le réconfort nécessaire pour remonter la pente. Peu à peu la jeune fille va prendre une place particulière dans son cœur...

Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma Beta (May-chan) qui m'a soutenue ! Ainsi que toutes les personnes, qui de près ou de loin m'ont encouragées à terminer cette fan fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Adrien avait arrêté de se chercher des excuses pour se balader la nuit en tant que Chat Noir. Avec son père trop oppressant et son emploi du temps chargé, il trouvait un grand réconfort à ces balades clandestines, et pouvait réfléchir autant qu'il le souhaitait, perché sur un toit ou sur la tour Eiffel. Ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle : il avait fui loin de sa chambre bien trop grande, après une dispute avec son père. Il se retrouva face à son école qui était pour lui le seul choix qui lui avait été accordé. Mais son attention fut déviée par une odeur alléchante.

Cette odeur, il la connaissait : c'était l'odeur du pain et des viennoiseries qu'il appréciait tant. Cherchant à se rapprocher de ce parfum, il se rappela que cette boulangerie était aussi la maison de sa camarade de classe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Bien qu'il apprécie sa joie de vivre et son rire, il n'avait jamais trop cherché à lui parler, car la demoiselle se crispait dès qu'il s'en approchait. Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal, car avec Chat Noir et toutes les autres personnes du collège, Marinette était détendue et même très bavarde.

Chat Noir s'arrêta sur la terrasse de la jeune fille, espérant trouver un petit réconfort, proche de cette famille aimante. Il se pencha pour regarder à travers la trappe et rougit, surpris de tomber directement sur le lit de Marinette, l'ouverture étant juste au-dessus. Il se mit à l'observer. Même durant son sommeil, elle dégageait cette énergie positive et chaleureuse. Il réfléchit quelques minutes à sa situation familiale, avant de tomber de fatigue. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il s'allongea au-dessus de cette trappe qui diffusait la chaleur de la pièce et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, un éclair vert jaillit : la transformation s'était estompée d'elle-même. Chat Noir, toujours endormi, était redevenu Adrien.

\- Adrien… Oh, Adrien ? GAMIN ! cria Plagg.

\- Hum... ?

\- Réveille-toi, idiot ! Tu es sur un toit !

\- Sur un… Quoi ? Mince, je me suis endormi.

\- Oui, tu aurais pu être découvert. C'était stupide !

\- Calme-toi ! Ça ne s'est pas produit, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tout va bien.

\- Jusqu'au jour où ça arrivera…

\- Arrête, tu vas me porter malheur !

\- Oui, c'est moi, le Kwami du malheur et de la destruction, tu te rappelles ?

\- Bon, ça suffit. J'ai assez découché comme ça. Plagg, transforme-moi !

\- Et mon fro… ?

Plagg fut aspiré dans la bague du blond et un nouvel éclair jaillit.

Une fois transformé, Chat Noir jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la trappe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et pourtant il avait fallu que ce soit sur un toit, dehors, et clandestinement. Mais il était heureux et il se promit de parler davantage à la jeune fille lorsqu'il serait au collège.

Il mit quelques minutes à rentrer chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il redevint Adrien. L'horloge affichait deux heures du matin, mais aucune fatigue ne se faisait ressentir. Il soupira. Décidément, cette chambre était bien trop grande et froide. Il alluma son ordinateur pour aller faire un tour du côté du Ladyblog qu'il suivait méticuleusement. Pas de nouvelle information sur Ladybug. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours aller chercher mon Camembert.

\- Je ne m'ennuie pas, je suis juste… Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais être libre de faire ce que je veux, sans réfléchir à deux fois si ce que je dis est bien ou pas pour mon image. J'aimerais aller où je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux. Ici, j'ai juste l'impression d'être enfermé. J'aimerais rester à jamais Chat Noir.

\- Adrien…

\- Désolé, Plagg. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton truc, les sentiments.

\- Mais...

\- Je veux te remercier de me faire vivre tout ça.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie d'assurer ton rôle en tant que Chat Noir. Par contre, je ne te remercie pas pour le fromage que j'attends toujours !

\- Tu es irrécupérable. Je vais te le chercher…

\- Prends la boite entière, n'est-ce pas !?

\- Je prends ce qu'il y a, morfale !

Adrien se coucha quelques minutes après avoir nourri son Kwami. Plagg avait beau avoir énormément de défauts, il n'en restait pas moins un ami très proche. Son partenaire était arrivé au pire moment de sa vie et l'avait changée, faisant de lui une personne pleine de confiance, tout ce dont Adrien manquait.

Le lendemain matin, il s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner, comme à sa grande habitude, seul.

Une fois au collège, il rejoignit son meilleur ami, Nino. Le jeune métis se hâta de lui raconter sa soirée, comme tous les matins. C'était un rituel qui faisait bien rire le blond : rien de très intéressant n'arrivait à son ami, mais à l'écouter, cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Ce qu'Adrien aimait aussi remarquer, c'était les regards que Nino lançait à Alya lorsqu'elle arrivait au collège, et ce depuis sa deuxième semaine de cours. Pourtant, lorsqu'il en avait fait part à son meilleur ami, ce dernier avait tout nié en bloc, lui expliquant que ce n'était qu'une bonne amie. Adrien le connaissait maintenant par cœur et en avait conclu que c'était juste de la mauvaise foi. Alya, elle, ne semblait rien remarquer, bien trop occupée à scruter la boulangerie de sa meilleure amie qui était, une fois de plus, en retard. Finalement, Alya rejoignit les garçons, tout en soupirant.

\- Je crois que le jour où Marinette sera à l'heure, il sera judicieux de jouer au loto, souffla la jeune fille d'une mine déconfite.

\- Allez, garde espoir, un jour elle pourrait te surprendre, dit Nino en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

\- Oh, oui, je n'en doute pas : avec elle, tout peut arriver ! Je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où elle a débarqué en chaussons ?

\- Non ! répondirent les deux garçons, tout en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris qu'avec elle, j'allais vraiment m'éclater. Et c'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que c'était ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est une belle amitié que vous avez développée, dit tendrement Adrien.

\- Oui. Mais là, elle va m'entendre !

Elle prit son portable et appela une fois de plus Marinette.

\- Si elle ne décroche pas, je... Ah ! Marinette ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu… Un quoi ? Mais Marinette, laisse tomber le croissant, là, et ramène-toi ! Dans deux minutes, on rentre en cours !

Les garçons pouffaient devant le dialogue des deux filles. Alya les regarda, un sourcil relevé.

\- Et devine avec qui je suis... Nino ET Adrien, ils n'attendent que toi. Voilà, c'est ça : dépêche-toi. À tout de suite ! raccrocha-t-elle avec un large sourire. Elle ne va pas tarder.

\- Quand on parle du loup... compléta Nino.

Marinette arriva en courant de la boulangerie, un petit paquet dans la main. Elle atterrit devant eux essoufflée et les joues rougies. Elle jeta un regard au groupe avant d'essayer de se calmer. Une fois sa respiration récupérée, elle se redressa.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! Désolée de mon retard… dit-elle encore essoufflée _._

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, au final tu es arrivée avant la cloche ! la rassura Adrien.

\- Ah euh… oui, c'est… parce qu-e, couru… j'ai couru... dit-elle en essayant de le regarder en face.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il n'avait pas tout compris.

\- Allez, Marinette, reprends-toi ! Elle n'a pas l'habitude de courir, argumenta Alya pour la soutenir.

\- Je vois, répondit Adrien avec un large sourire.

\- Du coup, tu l'as quand même pris, ce fichu croissant !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je l'ai juste pris pour faire plaisir à ma mère. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un le veut, je lui donne volontiers.

\- Moi, je le veux bien, si tu n'en veux pas bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Adrien

\- Hein ? Euh… oui… Oui bien sûr, t… tiens !

\- Aucun de vous deux ne le veut ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Alya et Nino.

\- Non, vas-y Adrien, prends-le ! répondirent en cœur, Alya et Nino, sous les yeux amusés de leurs deux amis.

\- Et toi, Marinette, tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête et lui tendit le paquet.

\- Merci beaucoup !

La cloche se fit entendre, il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer dans la salle. Adrien était comblé et entra, le sourire aux lèvres : il avait gagné un croissant et avait pu parler un peu avec Marinette. Alya et Marinette, quant à elles, étaient derrière.

\- Alors, c'est qui la plus géniale des meilleures amies ?

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Toi, Alya. Mais parle moins fort, s'il te plaît : il va t'entendre…

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, tu m'étonneras toujours à arriver la dernière, alors que tu es juste à côté !

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lever… Pourtant je me suis couchée tôt, hier soir…

\- Pas de problèmes. C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, Marinette.

La journée se déroula comme à son habitude. Juste avant de partir, Nino proposa une sortie à Adrien pour le lendemain soir.

\- Allez mec, on ne sort jamais !

\- Je vais demander à mon père, mais… tu le connais, il va certainement refuser que je sorte.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas cool.

\- Je te tiens au courant, Nino. En tout cas, je te remercie de faire tout ça pour moi.

\- Ça marche, mec ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal ! Allez, à demain, mon pote !

Adrien lui rendit son signe de la main avant de reprendre un visage moins souriant. Il allait devoir parler à son père et sûrement lui tenir tête une fois de plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

 **Chapitre 2**

Adrien arriva chez lui, bien décidé à affronter son paternel. Si Gabriel Agreste était connu, ce n'était sûrement pas pour être un enfant de chœur, et le fait d'être son fils n'aidait en rien. Il allait y avoir un conflit, ça, il le savait. Il réfléchissait, accoudé à la table, à comment s'y prendre pour réussir à le convaincre.

\- Nathalie ? Mon père est-il dans son bureau, j'ai à lui parler.

\- Oui, mais comme vous le savez, votre père a un défilé important en fin de semaine. Il serait préférable de ne pas le déranger.

\- Ce ne sera pas long.

\- Bien. Je le préviens de votre arrivée.

\- Merci, Nathalie.

Il finit de prendre son goûter, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son père. Depuis la disparition de sa mère, il avait une boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant cette entrée. Son père l'intimidait. Il n'était plus le même depuis bien des années. Il resta de longues minutes devant cette porte immense, avant de toquer en s'annonçant et de la pousser.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? gronda Gabriel, sans même se retourner.

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, Père. Je voulais votre autorisation pour sortir demain après-midi, avec l'un de mes amis.

\- Quel est cet ami ?

\- Nino, Père…

\- Je refuse, dit-il sèchement.

\- Mais… Père !

\- Cet enfant a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- C'est faux, Nino n'a jamais rien fait de mal !

\- Il est tout de même une personne néfaste pour ton travail scolaire.

\- Nino m'a toujours soutenu !

\- Il te pousse à te relâcher.

\- Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous jamais ? soupira Adrien, en baissant la tête.

\- Cela suffit ! J'ai du travail ! Retourne dans ta chambre.

\- Vous ne me faites même pas confiance, mère m'aurait laissé y aller, elle !

\- Seulement, ta mère n'est pas là. Va !

Adrien, les larmes aux yeux, quitta la pièce. En sortant, il bouscula Nathalie qui attendait derrière la porte. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle travaillait pour Gabriel Agreste. Même si elle se devait de maintenir un masque froid, elle s'était attachée au jeune garçon. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte d'un air sévère.

Adrien se jeta sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Le Kwami du blond l'observa avec tristesse. Le garçon sortit son portable, les yeux troubles. Il n'avait pas le courage de répondre à son ami. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir une fois de plus. Il serra son portable dans sa main, avant de le lancer violemment sur le lit.

\- Plagg ! Transforme-moi !

Il sauta par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour s'échapper à nouveau. Il bondissait sur les toits, afin d'évacuer la colère qu'il avait accumulée. Après quelques minutes, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il se surprit à retourner automatiquement vers la boulangerie que tenaient les parents de sa camarade de classe. Il se mit à observer le balcon de la jeune fille. Ce soir-là, contrairement au soir précédent, la chambre était allumée. Elle ne dormait pas, il allait falloir être discret. Il utilisa son bâton pour se télescoper jusqu'à la terrasse. Le jeune homme s'avança sur la pointe des pieds. Il se pencha lentement au-dessus de la trappe pour jeter un œil dans la chambre. Marinette était allongée sur le ventre, un livre à la main. Elle semblait absorbée par sa lecture et remuait les pieds d'avant en arrière, comme un réflexe. Le sourire de Chat Noir s'étendit sur son visage. La jeune fille s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour répondre aux messages qu'elle recevait sur son portable, puis elle se replongeait dans son roman. Chat Noir prit confiance et s'assit à côté de l'ouverture. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'elle éclata d'un rire sincère, lors d'un passage sûrement drôle de son livre, il sourit tendrement. Il adorait la sincérité de la Marinette qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarquée ?

Marinette se leva sans se retourner vers la trappe. Une chance pour Chat Noir. Il ne vit pas où alla la jeune fille. Il regarda la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur ce livre, pour pouvoir créer un sujet de discussion. Lorsque Marinette revint dans son lit, Chat Noir se décala légèrement de l'ouverture pour ne pas se faire repérer… Heureusement, car la jeune fille s'allongea de façon à pouvoir admirer le ciel. Puis elle se tourna sur le ventre et éteignit la lumière. Chat Noir resta quelques minutes à l'observer s'endormir avant de décider de rentrer chez lui.

Il pénétra délicatement dans sa chambre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et reprit son apparence.

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu te rends chez cette fille ? se pressa de demander Plagg d'un air supérieur.

\- Si je savais qui est Ladybug, je pourrais lui rendre visite à elle. Mais pour le moment, je ne connais rien d'elle.

\- Quel est le rapport avec ta camarade de classe ?

\- Eh bien, on va dire que Marinette est un autre mystère, que j'ai plus de chance de percer à jour.

\- Un mystère ?

\- Oui, lorsqu'elle est avec d'autres personnes, elle est très différente, plus sûre d'elle. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Donc j'essaie d'en connaître la raison.

\- Je ne te suis plus, Adrien. Tu es amoureux de deux filles ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Marinette, Plagg ! dit-il avec un petit rire réprimé. Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout. Puis elle est vraiment réconfortante. Et elle sent bon !

\- Je vois… ronchonna-t-il un sourcil levé. Bon avec tout ça, je meurs de faim !

\- Tu ne perds jamais le Nord, toi !

\- Adrien ? appela une voix féminine, derrière la porte.

\- Plagg, cache-toi ! Entrez, Nathalie.

\- Monsieur, je viens vous donner l'emploi du temps de ce week-end.

\- Merci, Nathalie… dit-il en baissant la tête.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Votre père m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il avait changé d'avis, pour la sortie avec votre ami.

Adrien leva énergiquement la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Comment…

Il la regarda avec incompréhension. Quand il comprit qu'il lui devait ce changement d'opinion, il lui lança son plus grand sourire.

\- Oh, merci, Nathalie ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle le salua de la tête en lui lançant un sourire affectueux et le laissa.

\- Je suis content pour toi ! s'exclama Plagg en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Oui, Nathalie est super ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour le faire changer d'avis… Il faut vraiment que je le lui rende un jour ou l'autre.

Il sortit son portable et prit plaisir à répondre positivement à Nino.

Le lendemain, Adrien rejoignit son ami, alors que Marinette était déjà avec Alya.

\- J'ai besoin de demander quelque chose à Alya, tu viens ? demanda Nino à Adrien.

\- Oui ! Allons voir ta chère Alya.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? ironisa Nino avec un sourcil levé.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bonjour, les filles !

\- Ah, bonjour ! répondit Alya avec entrain.

Marinette, elle, fit juste un signe de la main accompagné d'un large sourire. Adrien lui rendit son geste, avec un sourire sincère.

\- Alya ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos de mon portable. Hier soir, il m'a affiché ce message et je n'arrive pas à le supprimer. Peux-tu m'aider ?

Nino avait déjà accaparé Alya, laissant de côté Adrien et Marinette qui les observaient tendrement.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que ces deux-là se cherchent ? chuchota Adrien à Marinette.

Marinette sursauta. Elle rougit légèrement, avant de tourner son regard vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu… Tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Bien évidemment ! Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'officialisent la chose.

\- Je suis du même avis ! Même si Alya est douée pour donner des conseils, elle ne me dit jamais ce qu'elle ressent. Mais je pense qu'elle apprécie vraiment Nino.

Adrien buvait ses paroles. C'était une des phrases les plus longues qu'elle lui ait adressées. C'était une petite victoire. Il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Un jour, elle lui parlerait avec autant d'entrain qu'avec les autres.

\- Pour Nino, c'est la même chose ! Je vois bien qu'il la regarde souvent. J'aimerais qu'il accepte enfin de l'avouer…

Marinette le fixait avec des yeux béants. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ce qu'il venait de dire, bien trop occupée à observer chaque petit détail de son visage. L'avoir aussi près d'elle était une chance, elle le savait, et elle n'en perdait rien. Adrien, lui, continuait de lui parler.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda Adrien, brisant de ce fait la bulle qu'elle s'était construite.

\- Ah… Euh ou... oui, bien sûr… essaya de répondre la jeune fille

\- Hey les gars ! Vous venez ? cria Nino sans aucune discrétion.

\- Je crois qu'on nous appelle, allons-y !

Adrien posa sa main sur le dos de Marinette pour l'encourager à avancer.

\- Alors, ton problème est réglé, Nino ?

\- Bien sûr ! En même temps, j'ai demandé de l'aide à une experte !

\- Arrête, un enfant de six ans aurait pu te le débloquer, rougit Alya.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et pour te remercier, je t'invite, cet après-midi, si tu es libre. Avec Adrien, on voulait s'amuser un peu dans le centre-ville. Bien sûr, Marinette, tu es invitée aussi.

\- Oh ! Ce serait super ! compléta Adrien.

\- Bien sûr qu'on vient ! Hein, Marinette ?

\- Je… Je suis libre, bégaya la jeune fille.

\- Parfait ! On décidera de notre programme ce midi, après les cours. Ça vous va ? proposa Nino.

\- Oui, c'est parfait ! Pas vrai, Marinette ? demanda Alya en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Marinette acquiesça. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle allait passer l'après-midi avec Adrien... Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

Les garçons commençaient à s'éloigner quand des cris se firent entendre au loin. Nul doute pour nos deux héros masqués, ils reconnaissaient ces cris entre mille : un Akuma venait d'apparaître. Marinette commença à courir vers la sortie.

\- Marinette, où vas-tu ? demanda Alya

\- Je… J'ai oublié mon livre chez moi ! Je reviens vite ! dit-elle avant de se remettre à courir.

\- Marinette, c'est dangereux ! Marinette !

Une fois sortie de l'école, la jeune fille sentit son cœur palpiter. Elle allait devoir passer à l'action.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Un éclair jaillit.

 _J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire après votre lecture, que vous ayez aimé ou pas._

 _Cette Fan fiction sera composée de 15 chapitres. Encore un grand merci à May-chan !_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Miraculous Romance

Base : Miraculous : les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Personnages : Adrien/chat noir - Marinette/Ladybug

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

Résumé : Entre disputes avec son père et le sentiment d'être inutile dans son rôle de Chat Noir, Adrien déprime. C'est auprès de sa camarade de classe Marinette qu'il trouvera le réconfort nécessaire pour remonter la pente. Peu à peu la jeune fille va prendre une place particulière dans son cœur...

Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma Beta (May-chan) qui m'a soutenue ! Ainsi que toutes les personnes, qui de près ou de loin m'ont encouragées à terminer cette fan fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Une fois revêtue de son costume à pois noirs, Ladybug se projeta sur les toits de Paris, pour pouvoir localiser l'Akuma. Elle vit une ombre se rapprocher d'elle, sautant sur des toits plus éloignés. Mais la jeune fille connaissait cette silhouette : celle de son partenaire. Il se posa sur un toit non loin d'elle et se rapprocha d'une allure féline.

\- Bonjour, ma Lady. Tu m'attendais ? interrogea Chat Noir tout en s'approchant un peu plus près.

\- Bonjour, Chat Noir. Non, j'essayais de localiser l'Akumatisé, l'ignora catégoriquement Ladybug.

Chat Noir se redressa et observa sa partenaire. Il aimait la voir concentrée, mais il préférait lorsqu'elle le regardait. Il remarqua un franc sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il inclina la tête pour mieux la cerner.

\- Tu as passé un bon début de matinée ? Tu as vraiment l'air heureuse, Milady.

\- Hum, oui, on peut dire ça !

\- Oh, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Chat Noir avec entrain.

\- Cela concerne ma vie privée, Chat, souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Mais tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui t'a mis de bonne humeur, sans me donner de lieux ou de noms. Juste pourquoi es-tu heureuse : un évènement, une personne… Tu vois ?

\- Chat Noir, comprends-tu ce que veut dire le mot « privée » ? dit-elle en le regardant, un sourcil levé.

Il baissa ses oreilles. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui rendait sa lady si heureuse. Malheureusement, la jeune fille été bonne élève et ne dérogeait pas à la fameuse règle qui rendait curieux son acolyte. Elle était têtue et il adorait ça.

Il l'observait toujours, avec cet air triste sur le visage. Elle se releva et il l'imita.

\- Je ne le vois pas, je pense que l'on devrait se déplacer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, puis perdit son sourire. Elle fixa un point derrière Chat Noir, mais tout alla bien trop vite. Elle agrippa l'épaule du jeune homme pour le projeter au sol.

\- Attention, Chat Noir ! cria la coccinelle, avant de se protéger elle-même des projectiles.

Chat Noir se releva difficilement. Face au duo, se trouvait un être mi-femme mi-araignée. Elle était vêtue, pour ce qui était du buste, d'un corset noir. Ses cheveux étaient rabattus en arrière à l'aide d'une pince. La créature les surplombait, accrochée à des fils robustes.

\- Bonjour, mes chers petits ! Je suis l'Araignée et je viens prendre vos miraculous, dit-elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Les deux héros se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, avant de courir dans la direction inverse de l'arachnide.

\- Alors, mes amours, je vous fais peur ? Ne vous inquiétez pas : rien ne sert de courir, vous tomberez tôt ou tard dans ma toile, dit-elle, amusée.

Les deux gardiens de Paris continuèrent de fuir en direction d'un repaire. Ils se regardaient régulièrement pour vérifier s'ils se suivaient toujours et pour savoir si l'un d'eux avait une idée d'où aller. Ladybug fit signe à son partenaire de s'arrêter dans une ruelle sombre et étroite pour éviter d'être repérés. Ils ne disaient plus un mot, proches l'un de l'autre. Ils surveillaient le ciel et les deux entrées qui menaient à leur cachette. Leur souffle à l'unisson, ils étaient épuisés et apeurés. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur calme. Une fois leurs respirations revenues à un rythme normal, ils se regardèrent.

\- Elle sort d'où, celle-là, encore ? lâcha Chat Noir.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle veut nos miraculous. Ce n'est pas bon signe pour nous si c'est son seul objectif, répondit Ladybug.

\- Il faut que l'on fasse attention à ne pas tomber entre ses pinces ! dit-il avec un geste illustrateur.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour des jeux de mots moisis, Chat ! Je l'ai vue de près je pense que l'Akuma s'est logé dans sa pince à cheveux. Mais comment l'approcher ? Elle est répugnante…

\- Aurais-tu peur des araignées, ma Lady ? la taquina Chat Noir.

Elle se retourna, rougie par la remarque de son acolyte.

\- Absolument pas ! J'ai plus peur des souris que de cette horreur !

Il la regarda avec un sourcil levé, comme s'il lisait en elle et qu'il savait qu'elle essayait juste de paraître plus forte.

\- Bon, ça va, je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de bestioles ! Alors imagine lorsque je me retrouve devant une taille légèrement plus imposante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas à l'aise non plus.

\- Génial ! Nous sommes deux face à une situation qui nous déplait ! Merci de me rassurer, Chat.

\- Mais de rien !

\- C'était ironique !

\- Je vous ai trouvés, siffla l'Akumatisée en se penchant au-dessus d'eux, les yeux réfléchissants une lueur flamboyante, due à la faible luminosité de la ruelle.

Tous deux se dégagèrent de leur cachette, le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour Chat Noir, il était déjà trop tard : il se retrouva coincé dans une substance adhésive blanche. Se débattre ne servait à rien : plus il bougeait, plus la toile se refermait sur lui. Ladybug se figea à la vue de son ami prisonnier.

\- Lâche-le ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Je te l'échange contre ton miraculous. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon genre d'homme, je les préfère légèrement plus âgés et plus féroces.

\- Non, Ladybug ! Ne fais pas ce qu'elle te dit ! agonisa Chat Noir

Ladybug esquiva deux trois projectiles lancés par la venimeuse. Se jetant sur elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, la coccinelle essayait de toucher sa cible et de libérer de ce fait le chat qui commençait à manquer d'air. Impossible pour lui d'utiliser son pouvoir. Il était juste là pour attirer sa bien-aimée et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire aujourd'hui avait été d'énerver sa camarade et l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement à une solution pour pouvoir vaincre la vilaine.

Chat Noir se fit emmener tout en haut d'un building par sa ravisseuse. Ladybug avait disparu depuis quelques secondes et il se dit que c'était mieux comme ça.

\- Alors, mon minou, t'aurait-elle abandonné ? dit-elle avec un rire cynique.

\- Elle est la seule à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua-t-il entre deux respirations.

\- Pourtant, elle ne t'aime pas. Tu perds ton temps. Tu ferais mieux de me remettre ton bijou. Plus de Chat Noir. Elle t'aimera peut-être plus sans ton costume, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas à écouter une femme qui s'est fait posséder par un fou furieux, par manque de confiance en elle ou par colère !

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, stupide Chat ! cria-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas me tuer ?

\- Je le pourrais. Comme ça, j'aurais ton miraculous.

\- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! s'écria une voix lointaine.

\- Où te caches-tu, petit insecte ? s'assombrit l'araignée.

Elle regarda dans tous les sens, essayant de localiser un costume à pois. Soudain, Chat Noir sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un tour. Ses oreilles se dressèrent.

\- Lucky Charm !

* * *

 _Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 3, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de commenter vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !^^_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

 **Remerciements** :Merci à tout les lecteurs! Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews et aussi ceux qui me suivent! Merci ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Une lumière éclaira le ciel, ce qui permit de localiser la coccinelle. Chat Noir sentait son cœur battre.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, ma chère : peu importe ce que tu tenteras, je t'arrêterai et je prendrai vos miraculous. Par ailleurs, je vais commencer par ce cher petit Chat Noir.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, attendant sa sentence. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus près du félidé, un coup de yoyo la frappa violemment.

\- Je pense que c'est inapproprié de tourner le dos à la personne que l'on a provoquée, dit la jeune fille au regard azur.

\- Te voilà enfin. Tu as retrouvé ton courage ?

\- Pas besoin de courage pour t'affronter, juste du bon sens ! Allez, qu'attends-tu ? Viens me chercher !

La femme aux huit pattes ne se fit pas prier.

Un combat acharné faisait rage, Ladybug combattait fièrement à l'aide de son yoyo. Elle esquivait et donnait des coups, cherchant une brèche pour utiliser son objet. Du ruban adhésif, voilà ce que son merveilleux pouvoir lui avait donné, du simple ruban adhésif. Elle réussit tout de même à attirer l'attention de la crochue. Elle lui lança tout ce qui était à portée de main pour l'occuper puis lui attacha les bras avec son yoyo et se projeta sous son adversaire. Elle en profita pour attacher les pattes du monstre entre elles, ce qui la fit basculer et tomber au sol. Ladybug attrapa la pince à cheveux et la brisa.

\- Bye bye, petit papillon ! Miraculous Ladybug !

Tous les effets néfastes causés par l'Araignée disparurent et Chat Noir fut libéré de son étreinte.

\- Tout va bien, Chat ? demanda Ladybug en regardant son partenaire toujours au sol.

\- Je… je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Je ne t'ai servi strictement à rien, je n'ai fait que compliquer le combat.

\- Chat, je…

Un bip retentit.

\- Je dois y aller. Ne te fais pas trop de soucis : l'Akumatisée aurait très bien pu m'attraper aussi ! Allez, à la prochaine !

Elle disparut entre les toits de Paris, laissant un Chat sur le sol, à ses propres pensées.

Ladybug se cacha non loin de l'école pour redevenir Marinette. Elle devait encore ruser pour parvenir à entrer en classe sans se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Alya lui jeta son plus beau regard noir. Elle réussit à atteindre sa place sans se faire démasquer.

\- J'ai mon livre, dit-elle en poussant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ? s'énerva sa meilleure amie.

\- N'exagère pas, j'habite juste à côté !

Mais Alya détourna le regard.

\- Alya… Je m'excuse… Je ne recommencerai plus, culpabilisa Marinette.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, Marinette !

\- Je sais… Excuse-moi…

Alya la prit dans ses bras. Elle tenait beaucoup à son amie et ne pouvait lui en vouloir longtemps.

\- J'en connais un autre qui va se faire taper sur les doigts, dit Alya avec un clin d'œil en désignant la place d'Adrien. Je savais que vous faisiez la paire.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Disparu en même temps que toi. Il était aux toilettes, mais… plus de nouvelles.

\- Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Mais non, regarde ! Le voilà, sourit Alya.

Adrien poussa la porte de la classe sans chercher à se cacher. La professeure lui ordonna de s'assoir en silence, ce qu'il fit sans prononcer un mot.

\- Alors mec, où étais-tu passé ? demanda le voisin du blond.

\- Peu importe.

Nino le regarda poser sa tête entre ses bras. Il comprit très vite qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.

Les cours finirent sans autre incident. Marinette sentit son cœur s'accélérer parallèlement aux minutes qui défilaient.

\- Prête pour ta petite sortie accompagnée du charmant Adrien ? demanda Alya à sa voisine.

\- Je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes…

\- Allez, respire un bon coup, ma grande ! On va rejoindre les garçons.

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Aucune raison de stresser pas vrai ?

Elles retrouvèrent leurs amis devant le collège.

\- Alors les filles, où voulez-vous aller ? commença Nino.

\- Hum… Pourquoi pas la foire du Trône ? proposa Alya.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je n'y suis jamais allé… acquiesça Adrien.

Nino et Marinette acceptèrent. À vrai dire, ils étaient tous les deux aux anges et, en aucun cas, ils n'auraient contredit leurs coups de cœur.

Ils passèrent un après-midi très dynamique et agréable, comme tous les adolescents de leur âge. Nino était mauvais perdant et tout le monde s'en amusait. Alya se chargeait de tout filmer, comme toujours. Et Marinette, elle, s'occupait d'observer Adrien. Un Adrien qui, contre toute attente, semblait un peu absent. Il souriait, certes, mais ses sourires étaient tristes et forcés.

La journée était bien entamée et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Quand les quatre amis décidèrent de mettre fin à leur rendez-vous, Marinette rentra, accompagnée d'Alya.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé Adrien bizarre ? questionna Marinette.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas trop fait attention, tu sais…

\- Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air distrait. Alors que ce matin, il était plutôt de bonne humeur.

\- Tu devrais le lui demander directement.

\- Mais non ! Puis, si ça se trouve, demain il sera en pleine forme !

\- Si tu le dis… Bon, je vais te laisser et aller visionner ce que j'ai filmé.

\- Bonne soirée, Alya. À demain !

\- À demain, et ne pense pas trop à tout ça !

Les deux filles se quittèrent d'un signe de la main. Marinette retourna dans sa chambre après être passée saluer ses parents. Tikki se dégagea du sac.

\- C'était une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ? dit le petit être de bonne humeur.

\- Oui ! Quand on passe l'épisode avec la grosse bestiole ! répondit une Marinette frissonnante.

\- C'est sûr, elle avait un physique vraiment répugnant… Chat Noir aussi n'avait pas l'air emballé par la jeune femme.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être mis à l'écart dès le début, rigola-t-elle.

\- Ça peut se comprendre, avoir été si faible devant SA Ladybug !

\- Oh ! Il s'en remettra !

\- Oui, comme Adrien ? détourna Tikki.

\- Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué ? Il n'était vraiment pas en forme…s'inquiéta rapidement Marinette.

\- À mon avis, il était triste. Quelque chose a dû lui arriver et ça l'a mis patraque.

\- Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…

\- Sois à ses côtés et je suis sûre qu'il t'en parlera !

\- Mais oui, je sais ! Lorsqu'il est venu à la maison pour s'entrainer au jeu vidéo, il était heureux de manger les pâtisseries de mes parents, non ?

\- Et ?

\- Et alors, je vais lui faire des biscuits ! Comme ça je pourrai déverser tout mon amour dans ces gâteaux, et lui retrouvera certainement le sourire ! s'exclama Marinette.

\- Mais oui, Marinette, c'est une super idée ! acquiesça Tikki. Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Il est déjà tard…

\- Je me lèverai tôt, demain matin, et les finirai entre midi et deux !

\- Tu es géniale, Marinette. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Merci, Tikki !

Le lendemain, Marinette réussit à se lever afin de préparer les gâteaux. Elle arriva tout de même en retard à l'école, mais sa meilleure amie, une fois dans la confidence, ne lui fit aucune remarque

Adrien était absent. D'après Nino, il se devait d'assister à une séance photo importante. Il passerait lui donner ses cours à la fin de la journée.

Dans la tête de Marinette, tout était parfait ! Elle savait qu'elle gafferait si elle devait remettre au blond ses pâtisseries en main propre, mais Nino, lui, pourrait les lui apporter sans problème !

Il accepta, après la longue explication de Marinette et un clin d'œil de la part d'Alya, de livrer le paquet en jour et en heure. Les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille remirent le paquet à son transporteur.

\- Tu vois, Marinette, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de prendre cette décision seule ! admira son amie.

\- Moi non plus ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Marinette !

\- Merci, Alya.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Nino se retrouva face à un manoir, les bras protégeant un colis rose et noir.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas une fois de plus à laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs ! Tout est bon à prendre ! ^^ Merci de me suivre, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours !_


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews:

Tiphaine-Yushumi: Merci pour ta super review elle m'a trop fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira! ^w^. N'hésite pas à continuer de me poster tes ressentis !

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Nino sonna à plusieurs reprises de sa main libre. Il espérait tout de même ne pas être venu pour rien. Au bout d'une énième tentative, une voix sortit de l'interphone. Après avoir expliqué ses intentions, la jeune femme à la voix stricte le laissa entrer. Elle le guida jusqu'à la chambre de son ami et, avec l'autorisation de ce dernier il put le rejoindre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Salut mec ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Nino.

\- Je vais bien, Nino, j'ai juste un petit coup de mou. Ça va passer, le rassura Adrien.

\- Reviens vite, en tout cas : je m'ennuie tout seul à ma table. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter… la preuve, Marinette m'a demandé de t'apporter ça !

Il lui tendit le paquet rose et noir. Adrien regarda l'emballage d'un air ahuri.

\- Marinette a fait ça pour moi ?

\- Bin oui, mec ! Ça t'étonne ?

\- Assez oui ! Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec moi. Je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait encore à propos de mon premier jour et cette stupide histoire de chewing-gum.

\- Elle a oublié cette histoire depuis longtemps, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle si mal à l'aise avec moi ?

\- Elle est juste timide, c'est tout ! Prends le temps de bien lui parler et tu verras, ça ira mieux.

\- Hum…

Adrien ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit plusieurs petits cookies, tous colorés et d'une odeur enivrante. Il afficha un large sourire, puis referma la boîte et la posa un peu plus loin sur son bureau, avant de se retourner vers son ami

\- Tu lui diras merci de ma part ! se força de sourire Adrien.

\- Hors de question, tu lui diras toi-même ! rétorqua Nino.

\- Nino… demain, je…

\- Demain, tu viens ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état et je ne te forcerai pas à me le dire, mais mec ! Bouge-toi un peu !

Adrien s'appuya contre sa chaise proche du bureau, toujours en pleine réflexion. Nino, lui, laissa son regard se poser sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son meilleur ami, qui affichait actuellement la page du Ladyblog.

\- J'y crois pas, mec, tu suis le Ladyblog ?

Adrien se retourna, surpris et embarrassé par la découverte gênante de son ami. Nino savait très bien qu'Adrien admirait l'héroïne sauveuse de Paris, mais ce dernier évitait de montrer ses sentiments : ceux qu'il clamait haut et fort à sa lady, en tant que Chat Noir. Il restait tout de même un adolescent.

\- Je… Oui, de temps en temps… J'aime bien me tenir informer, c'est tout ! rougit-il.

\- Oh ! Je comprends. Elle est quand même canon cette Ladybug.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais.

\- Je lui suis reconnaissant, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a des filles tout aussi intéressantes à portée de main ! lança fièrement Nino.

\- Tu veux parler d'Alya ? profita Adrien

Nino rougit.

\- Et de Marinette !

\- Ah ! Tu t'intéresses aussi à Marinette ? Alya ne te suffit pas ? plaisanta Adrien.

\- T'es lourd quand tu t'y mets, mon pote !

\- Je te taquine, tu le sais !

\- Oui, je suis au courant !

Les deux adolescents se sourient.

\- Allez, je vais te laisser et on se voit demain, hein ? appuya Nino

\- Si je suis d'attaque…

\- Tu le seras ! finit le métis, tout en s'éloignant.

Adrien se retourna vers la page internet laissée ouverte. Il ne s'était pas rendu à une mission, laissant Ladybug se débrouiller seule. En réalité, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller se pavaner, alors qu'il avait été si impuissant lors du dernier combat aux côtés de sa Lady. Bien évidemment, le site avait rapidement été mis à jour et l'absence de Chat Noir n'avait pas manqué à l'œil aguerri d'Alya. Il regarda une énième fois la vidéo tournée en son absence. Ladybug ne semblait pas à l'aise devant tant de projecteurs, mais elle avait tout de même réussi son acte avec brio.

Adrien soupira et dévia son regard sur le joli paquet rose et noir. Il prit un cookie et croqua dedans. Décidément, la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng faisait les meilleures gourmandises. Il se promit d'aller remercier correctement son amie dès qu'il la verrait. Mais lui, que pouvait-il faire pour elle ? Il se doutait qu'elle n'accepterait pas facilement s'il lui offrait quelque chose de matériel. Marinette n'était pas aussi superficielle. Il se dit que sa période de « faire la tête » devait se terminer.

Il chercha son Kwami de manière intensive dans toute la pièce. Il le retrouva finalement sous le lit, entouré d'une chaussette volée préalablement dans un des tiroirs de sous vêtement du jeune mannequin.

\- Plagg ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?

\- J'attends désespérément que cette chaussette prenne l'odeur du camembert. C'est toi-même qui m'as dit qu'elles prenaient l'odeur du fromage, non ?

\- Plagg… Tu es incroyable… s'exaspéra Adrien. Pour qu'elles sentent le fromage, il faudrait déjà que tu aies des pieds.

\- Et si tu la portes à ma place ? espéra l'être noir

\- Il en est hors de questions ! Et cette conversation a assez duré ! Plagg, transforme-moi !

\- Tyran ! s'exprima le Kwami, étant aspiré contre son gré.

Adrien rit de son Kwami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras droit à plein de fromages à notre retour, s'adoucit Chat Noir.

Il sauta rapidement vers ce lieu que ses jambes connaissaient maintenant par cœur et que son nez appréciait toujours autant.

Il s'arrêta pour humer l'air de la ville, avant de se diriger sur la terrasse de sa camarade de classe si attentionnée. Il laissa son regard se tourner vers la chambre de la jeune fille apparemment absente, ce qui semblait normal en ce début de soirée. Il la chercha un bon moment du regard. Puis s'accouda à la barrière de son amie. Il s'y sentait bien.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le bruit de la clochette accrochée à la porte de la boulangerie et vit sortir Marinette avec deux gros sacs aux bras, qui lui bloquaient la vue. Son père la rattrapa pour lui donner un morceau de papier et la mettre en garde avec quelques instructions. Elle se remit ensuite en route. Les sacs glissaient et elle dut se reprendre plusieurs fois pour bien les tenir. Chat Noir vit à cette situation dangereuse, une chance de rendre ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Certes, elle ne reconnaitrait pas vraiment son geste en tant qu'Adrien, mais du moment que ça venait de lui…

Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne de sa demeure pour s'approcher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'attendait. Quelques vingtaines de mètres plus loin, il se glissa de manière agile en face d'elle. Avec sa vision réduite, elle ne vit rien du manège joué par le félidé. Elle continua sa route et le percuta. Le sourire aux lèvres, il la regarda s'excuser avec dynamisme.

\- Alors Princesse, on ne regarde pas où on met les pieds ? la taquina-t-il tout en lui prenant un sac des mains. Laisse le gentil Chat Noir t'aider à ta juste cause.

\- Chat Noir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh ! Je me promenais de toit en toit et j'ai aperçu une demoiselle en détresse. Mon instinct de chevalier ne pouvait pas passer à côté ! se venta-t-il.

\- Pourtant tu n'étais pas là quand Ladybug a eu besoin de toi plus tôt dans la journée, non ?

\- Je… J'étais occupé… Puis comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, ils en parlent partout ! Il suffit d'aller sur le Ladyblog.

Il s'arrêta de marcher en plein milieu de la route. La jeune fille se tourna pour le regarder. Les oreilles baissées et le regard tourné vers le sol :

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait, supplia Chat Noir.

Marinette se sentit horrible de lui refuser ça, mais il allait falloir qu'elle ne commette aucune gaffe.

* * *

Je remercie tout mes lecteurs et tout ceux qui ont posté une review ! n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez l'avancée. ^^ A Mardi !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

\- C'est bon, viens ! Je dois aller de l'autre côté de la tour Eiffel. Mon père a dessiné un plan, dit-elle tout en continuant sa route.

Chat Noir retrouva son sourire et la rattrapa en trottinant. Décidément, Marinette était trop gentille.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ces gros paquets ?

\- Des pains aux raisins.

Elle put constater que Chat Noir avait eu comme un sursaut. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil : il regardait le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses bras avec envie. Avec un peu d'imagination, elle pouvait apercevoir un filet de bave sortir de sa bouche.

\- Si tu travailles bien, dit-elle, tu auras droit à un échantillon de ce qu'il y a dans le sac.

Il la regarda vivement, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête.

\- Je travaillerai dur !

\- Bien.

Durant le chemin, l'ambiance fut détendue, Chat Noir sortit quelques jeux de mots qui lui étaient fidèles et Marinette en rit de bon cœur. Arrivés sur le lieu de la livraison, les clients étaient ravis de voir Chat Noir en personne livrer leur commande. Et, en tout gentleman, le jeune homme proposa à la brunette de la ramener chez elle et, en toute demoiselle de ce nom, elle accepta. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser après avoir vu son visage se ternir. Marinette essaya d'entamer la conversation.

\- Alors, vous vous entendez bien avec Ladybug, non ? se risqua la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Nous sommes partenaires. Elle ne me voit pas autrement, il me semble. Les médias non plus.

\- Parce que tu la vois autrement, toi ?

\- Pour moi, Ladybug, c'est tout ! Je l'admire ! C'est mon rayon de soleil. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour elle, mais je crois que je l'ennuie. Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es loin d'être pitoyable ou même ennuyeux.

\- Il s'avère que j'ai été inutile durant notre dernier combat. Je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas été préoccupé à attirer son attention, j'aurais été plus efficace.

\- Je ne pense pas que Ladybug t'en veuille. T'a-t-elle déjà dit une fois que tu étais inutile ?

\- Mais c'est parce qu'elle est trop gentille.

\- Tu sais, je suis à peu près dans le même cas, en ce moment.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais ça y ressemble. Moi, c'est plus un problème de cœur. J'ai toujours peur de décevoir, dire des bêtises ou ne pas être à la hauteur pour la personne que j'aime.

\- Tu… Je ne comprends pas : tu aimes quelqu'un et tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que lui est parfait, et moi je suis juste une gaffeuse, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Tu sais, je pense que tu es une fille super. Tu as du talent et tu es imaginative, puis…

Chat Noir continua son monologue vantant les mérites de son amie durant de bonnes secondes.

\- … Tu vois ?

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille, elle n'était plus là. Il la chercha rapidement des yeux. Il la vit en train de courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Et pour cause : un enfant était au milieu de la route, seul, à chercher ses parents, alors qu'un camion arrivait à toute vitesse. Il se mit lui aussi à courir. Marinette arriva la première et poussa le petit garçon de l'autre côté de la route. Mais le camion menaçait à présent la jeune fille. Tout se passa très vite, elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc évident. Mais elle ne le sentit pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le camion était déjà loin. À côté d'elle, un petit garçon pleurait et, dans ses bras, un Chat tremblait encore. Il la serrait tellement fort que, de ses griffes, il parvint à laissait des marques sur sa peau. La tête encore dans son cou, elle caressa les cheveux de son sauveur.

\- Chat... tu me griffes. Je vais bien maintenant, chuchota tendrement Marinette.

Chat Noir releva sa tête pour plonger ses yeux encore sous le choc dans ceux de la jeune fille.

\- Tu vois, je te l'ai dit : qu'une gaffeuse, sourit-elle.

Ses oreilles se baissèrent. Il se releva pour constater les dégâts. Lui n'avait pratiquement rien. Il se dépoussiéra avant de tendre une main généreuse vers Marinette, toujours à terre.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il en la relevant.

\- Je suis juste un peu écorchée à la jambe, rien de grave, grâce à toi… Merci, Chat Noir.

\- Ne me remercie pas : tu es blessée, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- C'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé, mais le petit garçon étant en danger…

\- TU AURAIS PU MOURIR ! cria Chat Noir

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Personne n'est mort. Chat Noir, tout va bien, regarde-moi.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Il avait eu peur. Marinette sut qu'il ne criait pas sur elle par colère, mais par peur.

\- Regarde, je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Il la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, plus pour se rassurer. Marinette lui rendit son étreinte tout en le remerciant et en lui caressant la tête, tandis qu'elle sentit son épaule s'humidifier. Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, attendant que Chat Noir reprenne ses esprits.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les joues légèrement rosies, ils s'observèrent une dernière fois. Les parents du petit garçon apparurent un peu plus tard, affolés et à la fois rassurés de le voir sain et sauf. Ils les remercièrent avant de les quitter.

\- Tu vois, dit-elle en faisant toujours un signe de la main aux parents, ça valait le coup, non ?

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça !

\- C'est d'accord. Mais seulement s'il n'y a pas des vies en jeu, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air défiant la jeune fille.

\- Bon, rentrons ! Mon père va se poser des questions, proposa-t-elle.

\- Je vais te porter !

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est bon, je peux marcher !

\- Pas question de discuter, ça ira plus vite si je te porte ! Puis il se peut que tu aies mal autre part, mais que tu ne le sentes pas encore. S'il te plait, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi…

\- Ca va, fais pas cette tête, j'accepte. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais du chantage avec ces yeux. J'ai toujours été faible face à ces yeux de chat.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Il sortit son bâton et l'agrandit avant de l'enfourcher.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on rentrerait à pied, Princesse ? Ton carrosse est arrivé !

Il s'élança et ils arrivèrent à destination en quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta dans une rue adjacente à la boulangerie pour que Marinette puisse confirmer la livraison.

\- Que vas-tu dire à tes parents ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je vais leur dire que je suis une nouvelle fois tombée. Ça devrait passer.

\- Fais attention dans les escaliers, ne force pas trop sur ta jambe.

\- Ne t'inquiète… Attends, comment sais-tu que j'ai des escaliers à monter ?

\- Euh… Je… Je suis venu plusieurs fois pour des Akumas, notamment avec la Marionnettiste qui était venue te voler tes poupées !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, j'y vais ! On se rejoint en haut ? lui sourit-elle

\- Oui !

Il lui rendit son plus beau sourire.

\- À tout de suite !

Elle lui fit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Il grimpa rapidement sur la terrasse et s'accroupit au-dessus de la trappe en attendant que la chambre s'éclaire. Après quelques minutes, il vit la lumière réchauffer la salle. Une petite tête brune se pressa d'ouvrir le fenestron. Chat Noir pénétra dans la pièce en tant qu'invité, pour la première fois. Il suivit Marinette pour descendre de la mezzanine, et il se retrouva dans un appartement imprégné de l'odeur de son amie. Cette chambre était bien à son image.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le canapé avant d'aller dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi se soigner. Le jeune garçon put observer calmement autour de lui. Un grand bureau où des chutes de tissus étaient encore présentes, des croquis, mais ce qui attira l'œil du blond, fut les photos accrochées au mur. Des photos de lui, partout. Bien sûr, en tant qu'Adrien. Il savait qu'elle était fan du travail de son père, mais il habillait de nombreux modèles. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par le retour de la jeune fille en question.

\- Tu es blessé quelque part ? Je sais que ton costume te protège pas mal, mais il se peut que tu aies des blessures ouvertes, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fut surpris. Elle se préoccupait en premier de lui avant de penser à se soigner elle-même.

\- Avant toute chose, on doit s'occuper de toi, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Et si tu saignes sous tes vêtements ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup mal, ça ne doit pas être très grave, lui dit-il en fouillant dans la boîte qui contenait les produits et les bandages. Allez Princesse, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, minauda-t-il d'une révérence.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose non plus, répondit-elle en relevant son pantalon au-dessus du genou.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il ne faille pas de points.

\- Oui, je suis assez chanceuse, en général. Maladroite, mais chanceuse.

Il commença à nettoyer la plaie, essayant de faire le moins mal possible à la demoiselle. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Chat Noir se concentrait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de soigner de jolies jeunes filles dans leur chambre. Il rougit à cette pensée et décida de briser ce silence pesant.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier le gars qu'il y a sur tes murs, demanda-t-il curieux.

Il voulait seulement la taquiner, mais il sentit la jeune fille se raidir à cette remarque. Elle mit du temps avant de répondre.

\- J'aime beaucoup la mode et je trouve qu'il porte très bien les vêtements que son père confectionne. Je… j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait. C'est assez gênant de devoir l'expliquer à un garçon qui est en train de vous bander la jambe…

Elle appréciait son travail. Marinette aimait le voir poser. Cette information tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Et tu le connais ? essaya-t-il d'approfondir.

\- Il est dans ma classe, rougit-elle encore. Tu sais, au début, j'ai eu une mauvaise impression de lui. Je t'épargne les détails, mais je le croyais de mèche avec une fille qui m'insupporte. Je le détestais, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Puis il est venu dissiper le malentendu, d'une manière sincère et généreuse. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su qui il était réellement : un garçon doux au grand cœur.

Chat Noir se sentit fondre à ces propos. Si elle l'appréciait, ce n'était ni grâce à son père ni pour son physique, c'était juste pour ce qu'il était.

\- Chat Noir, tout va bien ?

\- Euh… Oui, oui, c'est terminé.

\- Merci ! sourit-elle en regardant le pansement fait par le chat.

\- Il a de la chance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce garçon. Il a de la chance d'être apprécié par une fille aussi gentille que toi.

Marinette lui sourit tendrement, avant de revêtir un sourire taquin.

\- Je t'apprécie aussi, tu sais ! Et je suis sûre que Ladybug aussi.

Il la remercia du regard. Décidément, Marinette le faisait passer par toutes les émotions. La seule autre personne qui avait réussi était sa lady, mais la jeune fille face à lui pourrait bien concurrencer la super héroïne.

\- Allez ! À ton tour, s'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Non, c'est bon, je le ferai chez moi…

\- Ne discute pas ! Tu m'as aidée, je t'aide, c'est tout ! En plus, c'est ma faute si tu es blessé.

Il capitula face au regard appuyé de Marinette, elle était très forte pour persuader les gens. Il tira sur sa clochette pour laisser apparaitre son torse, puis sortit son bras droit de sa manche. Il était légèrement ouvert au niveau du coude, que du superficiel. Marinette fut rassurée de voir qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Ils riaient, des fois, à l'unisson. Chat Noir dessina sur le bandage de la blessée : elle l'avait mis au défi de se représenter, il avait donc fait un chat noir. Après cela, elle l'avait traité de tricheur avant de repartir dans un fou rire commun. Il commençait à se faire tard quand le jeune garçon décida de partir. Il remercia la jeune fille pour son hospitalité avant de se diriger vers le toit. Elle le raccompagna sur la terrasse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sortir en pyjama, tu vas attraper froid, la mit en garde le Chat Noir.

\- C'est bon, juste deux minutes.

\- Si tu le dis ! Allez, à bientôt Princesse.

\- Attends, Minou. Je voulais te donner ça.

Elle lui tendit un petit sachet en papier.

\- Tu as bien travaillé, tu l'as mérité, merci.

\- Oh ! Merci, Marinette !

\- Rentre bien !

\- Compte sur moi !

Il se jeta du toit et, une fois arrivé sur le bâtiment face à la chambre de la jeune fille, la gratifia d'un signe de la main. Marinette soupira et retourna dans la maison. Tikki s'était endormie. Finalement, la présence du Chat ne l'avait pas dérangée. Elle frissonna pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et se mit dans son lit. Elle espérait que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas porté malheur.

Seulement, le lendemain, son corps lui fit comprendre le contraire. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et faible. Chat Noir avait raison : elle était bien tombée malade. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever et se préparer, mais elle n'eut pas la force de descendre les escaliers. Sa mère la recoucha et lui interdit de se lever. Elle envoya un message rapide à Alya, lui expliquant son absence, puis se recoucha sous les yeux inquiets de sa Kwami.

Adrien arriva au collège d'un air enjoué. La soirée qu'il avait passée précédemment lui avait remonté le moral. Nino fut comblé de le voir venir en cours.

\- Je suis trop heureux de te voir, mec ! le serra-t-il par l'épaule. C'est moi qui t'ai fait changer d'avis ?

\- Hum… On va dire que ça a joué un rôle que tu sois venu me voir, hier. Puis les gâteaux de Marinette m'ont réconforté aussi. Il faut que je la remercie ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

\- Marinette ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai aperçu Alya, par contre !

\- Tiens, ça, pour une surprise ! ironisa le blond.

Nino lui répondit par une tape sur le bras, faussement vexé.

\- Dis donc, toi, tu cherches beaucoup la jolie Marinette, ces temps-ci… se renseigna le métis.

Adrien lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- On va dire qu'elle est plutôt drôle. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à me parler sans bégayer.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'y arrive pas ?

\- Tu le sais, toi ?

\- Mec, tout le monde le sait !

Nino réalisa qu'il venait de trop parler. Il se raidit et commença à chercher une solution des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par…

Adrien fut interrompu.

\- Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a Alya là-bas, la pointant du doigt. Allons lui demander !

Il tira Adrien par le bras jusqu'à la jeune fille. La jeune métisse regarda les deux garçons d'un air dubitatif.

\- Oui ? leur sonna-t-elle.

\- Adrien cherchait Marinette, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune journaliste, un sourire carnassier.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu Marinette ?

\- Pour la remercier de m'avoir offert des gâteaux, rougit-il.

\- Oh ! Je dois lui envoyer un message ! C'est énorme ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Tu sais où elle est ? redemanda Adrien, avant de totalement perdre Alya.

\- Oui, elle est chez elle, elle ne viendra pas. Elle a choppé un rhume, de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Adrien eut du mal à ne pas dire « j'avais raison ». Malgré tout, il était inquiet.

\- Dis-lui de bien se reposer et souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de notre part, dit-il tout en regardant Nino.

Alya releva la tête de son téléphone, pour regarder Nino, puis Adrien.

\- Mais j'y pense ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire toi-même !

\- Comment ?

\- Tu voulais la remercier, non ? C'est ta chance ! Il faudra que quelqu'un lui apporte des notes après les cours. Pourquoi ne pas y aller, toi ?

La sonnerie retentit. Adrien répondit d'un hochement de tête, il allait devoir retourner chez son amie en tant qu'Adrien. Il prit des notes tout le long de la journée en s'appliquant. Il demanda un double de chaque document pour la jeune fille souffrante, sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades. Il eut droit à une crise de Chloé, il lui expliqua la raison pour laquelle il allait voir Marinette ce qui permit à la blonde de défaillir.

Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il attendait impatiemment la fin des cours. Même s'il n'y allait pas en tant que Chat Noir, il essaierait tant bien que mal de la libérer de ses bégaiements.

* * *

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre fini! n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ^^ merci à tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait !_

 _Alors à votre avis comment va se passer la visite d'Adrien ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

 _ **Remerciements : Je remercie tendrement les personnes qui lisent et soutiennent cette fanfiction ! Merci à Zahra et Shinri qui m'encouragent et me rassurent ! Et un gros merci à Patty qui est toujours aussi fidèle avec ses reviews et qui me soutient ! Merci je vous aime ! 3**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Les cours se terminèrent, selon le point de vue du jeune homme, après de longues heures. Même si en réalité la journée ne fut pas plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Adrien, attends ! s'écria Alya pour arrêter le blond.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Peux-tu lui donner ça de ma part, s'il te plait ? dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier plié.

\- Oui, je le lui remettrai. J'espère que ça ne la gênera pas que je passe à l'improviste comme ça.

\- Oh, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, vas-y, maintenant.

Elle lui fit signe de la main alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture pour prévenir le gorille qui alla se garer devant la boulangerie en question.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en rentrant dans la boulangerie.

\- Bonjour, Adrien, répondit Sabine : un sourire franc aux lèvres.

\- Je viens apporter les notes d'aujourd'hui à Marinette.

\- Oh ! Oui, oui, vas-y ! Tu peux monter par-là, après tu connais le chemin, non ?

\- Oui, il me semble, sourit-il.

\- Par contre, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit réveillée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, secoue-la un peu. À mon avis, elle se réveillera vite.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'oserai…

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à emprunter le chemin indiqué un peu plus tôt. Il commença à monter les escaliers menant à la chambre de la brune. Arrivé au niveau de la trappe, il entendit des voix venant de l'intérieur. Si Marinette parlait par portable, quelle était la deuxième voix ? Il s'avança un peu plus pour avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur. Il vit passer une ombre rouge à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers la malade qui était allongée sur le lit. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Il faut que tu manges un minimum, Marinette ! Comment vas-tu faire pour récupérer des forces sinon ? s'énerva la petite silhouette rouge.

-Tikki, je t'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai pas envie, je le mangerai plus tard. Je veux juste me reposer…

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit ce matin aussi, et finalement tu n'as mangé qu'un cookie sous la contrainte !

\- Je me rattraperai demain ! Maintenant, sois une gentille Kwami et laisse tomber ce plat, s'il te plait…

\- Tu es bornée même quand tu es malade, c'est incroyable ! Et si jamais un Akuma apparaît, comment vas-tu défendre la ville si tu n'as pas mangé de la journée ?

\- Je puiserai dans mes réserves ! Puis Chat Noir s'en occupera tout seul.

\- Très drôle… ironisa le Kwami.

Adrien recula. Il se demanda s'il était bien réveillé et s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Si ce qu'il venait de voir était juste, Marinette serait Ladybug, SA Ladybug. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son cœur s'accéléra. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se reprendre et de faire de son mieux pour y faire face. Cette fois-ci, il décida de s'annoncer avant d'entrer. Il toqua donc à la porte et attendit d'entendre un « entrez » avant de s'avancer. Les mains tremblantes, il vit Marinette se décomposer.

\- Ad… Adrien !? Que fais-tu ici ? s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux scannèrent la chambre. Il allait voir les photos de lui au mur. Marinette essaya de ne pas paniquer.

\- Je suis venu t'apporter tes notes… dit-il tout en se frottant la nuque.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, mais n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Il rougit. Il était à la fois surpris, excité et apeuré. Comment réagir face à elle ?

\- Alya m'a remis ça pour toi.

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Merci, je suis… fatiguée. J'irai sûrement mieux demain.

\- Repose-toi bien, et il faut manger.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Elle se retourna rapidement vers le jeune homme.

\- Bin oui, dit-il pour se reprendre, il faut reprendre des forces pour guérir. C'est-ce que Nathalie m'a toujours dit.

\- Ah, euh… oui, tu as raison…

\- Pour les notes, je t'ai tout réécrit directement, comme ça tu n'auras qu'à les relire.

\- Q..Quoi? Mais j'aurais pu le faire, tu t'es donné du travail en plus !

\- Non, ça ne m'a pris que quelques minutes, puis il fallait que je te remercie…

\- Me remercier pour quoi ?

\- Pour les cookies, ils étaient très bons !

La jeune fille s'empourpra de plus belle. Elle hésitait entre sauter de joie et s'enterrer à mille lieues sous terre, face à cette situation.

\- S'ils t'ont plu, alors je suis contente, arriva-t-elle à articuler.

\- Bien… Je vais te laisser. J'étais juste venu pour te remercier et pour t'apporter ça. Tu dois te reposer. Et n'oublie pas de bien manger.

\- Mer… merci, répondit la malade.

Il prit son sac et partit de la pièce. Ses jambes tremblaient encore au vu de cette découverte. Il descendit les escaliers lentement, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Marinette ne dormait pas ? demanda Sabine lorsqu'il arriva dans la boulangerie.

\- Euh… Non, non, elle était réveillée.

\- Tant mieux ! Merci d'être venu la voir et de lui avoir apporté ses devoirs.

\- C'est bien normal, elle m'a offert de très bons cookies. Vos gâteaux et pâtisseries sont vraiment super !

\- Je te remercie. Après tout, elle s'est donné du mal pour les faire. Je ne sais pas combien de fois elle a recommencé, dit-elle en riant.

\- Je ne comprends pas, les cookies ne viennent pas de la boulangerie ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, elle les a faits elle-même. Elle pensait que je n'allais pas m'en apercevoir, mais bon, quand elle se lève si tôt, c'est forcément pour une raison particulière. Et si c'est à toi qu'elle les a donnés, je comprends mieux.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle les avait faits elle-même. Je me sens bête, sourit-il gêné.

\- Ne le sois pas, elle était heureuse de te les faire. Puis, si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est sûrement que ça l'arrange que tu penses comme ça.

\- Je…

Je portable du garçon sonna.

\- Je m'excuse, je dois y aller : mon garde du corps m'attend à l'extérieur.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. À bientôt !

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main.

Il rejoignit la voiture et soupira. Il avait bien trop d'informations à gérer : Marinette était Ladybug, il passait ses soirées avec Ladybug, il avait soigné Ladybug, Marinette lui avait cuisiné des cookies, LADYBUG lui avait cuisiné des cookies. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il oublia le goûter et se jeta sur son lit. Plagg le regarda, dubitatif.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, garçon ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé chez Marinette ? demanda-t-il au Kwami.

\- Non, je dormais… jusqu' à ce que tu te jettes violemment sur ton lit, oubliant ma présence.

\- J'ai découvert que Marinette est Ladybug, lâcha Adrien.

\- Et alors, pas besoin d'en faire un fromage, si ?

\- Comment ça ?! Tu veux que je t'explique ce que je ressens là tout de suite ? Je me sens bête ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Je te rappelle que je voue un culte à Ladybug depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Je suis amoureux de Ladybug. Ce qui veut accessoirement dire que j'aime Marinette. Je l'aimais avant même vraiment la rencontrer. Je passe du temps en tant que Chat Noir avec elle ! Je me suis confié à elle sur ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de son alter ego ! Tu n'imagines pas... se lamenta-t-il, sans reprendre sa respiration.

\- Adrien, aimes-tu toujours Ladybug après avoir découvert qu'il s'agissait de ta camarade de classe ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je l'aime peut-être plus encore, rougit Adrien.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tout va bien.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça après que…

Il fut coupé par l'être noir.

\- Aimerais-tu toujours Ladybug s'il s'agissait de Chloé ?

-… Je pense que je n'aurais pas réfléchi de la même façon.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Le fait que Marinette et elle ne fassent qu'un ne me surprend pas. Puis récemment, tu t'es intéressé à elle sans son costume, tu as toujours dit l'apprécier. Personnellement, je pense que le fait que tu étais aveuglé par l'héroïne qu'elle incarne t'empêchait de dire que tu l'aimais, tout simplement.

Adrien regarda son Kwami avec de grands yeux, étonné de son analyse. Plagg avait sûrement raison, il avait été idiot de ne pas voir plus tôt Marinette comme ce qu'elle était : une fille géniale.

\- Je pense que tu as raison, inutile de s'en faire ! Elle ne sait pas que je l'ai découvert. Je vais garder ça pour moi un moment.

\- Exactement, et puisque je t'ai si bien aidé, je peux avoir du fromage ? Je meurs de faim…

\- Oui, tu y as droit ! Je vais te le chercher.

\- Je pense que tu as commis une erreur de langage… Reprends-moi si je me trompe, mais tu as dit « le » chercher, ne serait-il pas mieux de dire « les » étant donné que j'espère qu'il y en ait plusieurs… dit-il d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Je vais te LES chercher, goret.

\- Merci.

* * *

Encore un gros merci aux personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !**

 **Remerciements : Je remercie tendrement les personnes qui lisent et soutiennent cette fanfiction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Marinette venait de regarder Adrien quitter sa chambre. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la trappe menant à l'étage d'en dessous. Les notes d'Adrien toujours dans ses mains.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Il faut manger, dit Tikki après être sortie de sa cachette.

\- Oui… répondit la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle déplaça son regard sur le morceau de papier plié que venait de lui donner le jeune homme de la part d'Alya. Sur ce papier, elle put lire « Tu me remercieras plus tard. », accompagnée d'un smiley. Elle rougit. Comment son amie avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

\- Il a dû voir tous les posters et penser que je suis une perverse qui le suit… se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Marinette. Puis, si ça se trouve, il n'a rien remarqué du tout, positiva la Kwami.

\- C'est un peu dur à croire… De toute façon, il le remarquera un jour ou l'autre.

\- Tu comptes te confesser ?

\- Pas tout de suite… Un jour, peut-être.

La Kwami vola jusqu'au-dessus de la jeune fille pour le caresser les cheveux.

\- Maintenant, repose-toi ! lui ordonna le petit être.

\- Quand je me réveillerai, tu voudras bien me faire passer le plat… ? rougit la brune.

\- Alors quand c'est Adrien qui te le dit, là, tu écoutes !

Marinette se remit sous ses draps. Elle entendit sa partenaire rire aux éclats. Finalement, il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Alya.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Adrien faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret de sa camarade, allait-il pouvoir retourner là-bas en tant que Chat Noir ? Il décida de ne plus se poser la question et d'y aller pour lever le doute.

Il se transforma et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il était nyctalope sous cette forme, car certains lieux de Paris étaient souvent mal éclairés, surtout sur les toits. Il ne fit pas de pause jusqu'à la terrasse de Marinette. Arrivé sur celle-ci, il remarqua que la trappe était à moitié ouverte. Il hésita un moment avant de se lancer. Il pénétra dans la chambre clandestinement et atterrit en douceur près du lit où dormait l'adolescente. Elle avait l'air de souffrir durant son sommeil. Cela devait être dû au fait que sa fièvre était en hausse. Il lui toucha le front, mais son costume l'empêcha de savoir si c'était grave.

Il était attentif à tous ses mouvements, le moindre geste, la moindre respiration. Se sentir si proche de sa Lady, il n'arrivait pas encore à s'en rendre tout à fait compte. Il était bien, à ses côtés, et commençait à somnoler. Il s'allongea non loin d'elle, pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal, mais peu importe : il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible à ses côtés, comme si elle pouvait disparaitre du jour au lendemain.

Il ne se sentit pas s'endormir, il était bien trop bien près d'elle. Et cette nuit fut revigorante.

Marinette, elle, souffrait de la fièvre, même si, à partir d'une certaine heure, elle se sentit apaisée. Elle se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle s'était endormie très tôt. Elle se redressa, bâilla, et chercha Tikki du regard. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'une mèche blonde dépassait de sa couette. Elle tira d'un coup sec le tissu pour éclipser ses peurs. Son cœur rata un battement. Adrien… Adrien était là, endormi dans son lit. Elle mit ses mains devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, elle avait dû rater quelque chose avant de s'endormir. Peut-être était-ce une illusion causée par un Akuma. Elle appela doucement son Kwami, pour ne pas réveiller la personne à ses côtés. Le petit être rouge sortit de sa cachette pour venir, perdue, devant la jeune fille.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve, Tikki… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas le vrai Adrien Agreste à côté de moi…

La Kwami s'approcha lentement de l'endormi.

\- Marinette, je crois que c'est vraiment lui…

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Il est parti, hier, je l'ai vu, paniqua la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le meilleur moyen reste de le lui demander.

Tikki pointa le jeune homme et fit signe à Marinette de le réveiller. Ce fut toute tremblante qu'elle approcha sa main de son épaule. Elle déglutit et le bougea. Il se retourna, dos à la jeune fille. La Kwami rouge lui fit signe de recommencer, avant d'aller se cacher.

\- … Adrien ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

La voix de la brune résonna en lui tel un écho. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup sec, sans bouger, puis comprit. Il se retourna alors brusquement pour faire face à la jeune fille assise en tailleur à côté de lui, et qui était rouge comme une tomate, gênée par cette situation farfelue.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Que… que fais-tu là ?

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer… Mais quel idiot ! grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es là, dit-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

Tous deux n'osaient se regarder, mais Adrien fut le premier à en trouver la force.

\- Très bien, je crois que c'est le moment de tout te dire… Je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce que tu vas entendre.

Marinette l'écouta attentivement, tout en pâlissant au fur et à mesure de son récit.

\- … Et hier, lorsque je suis venu t'apporter les notes, j'ai découvert que tu étais Ladybug. Ce n'était pas voulu, j'ai juste vérifié si tu dormais, et c'est là que j'ai vu ta Kwami… Je ne savais pas comment réagir, tu as toujours été à cheval sur la règle qui dit que nos identités doivent être secrètes… Alors, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai réfléchi et en ai parlé à mon Kwami. Puis j'ai décidé de revenir. Tu avais laissé ta trappe ouverte, alors… je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais je me suis endormi… Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire. Je suis désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard.

La jeune fille était figée, elle en avait trop appris, bien trop. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire face à toutes ces révélations. En premier lieu, Chat Noir était Adrien, il venait régulièrement chez elle, et il savait qu'elle était Ladybug. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle en était incapable. Tikki sortit de sa cachette pour faire face à une Marinette muette.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! merci d'avoir lu , et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !_**

 ** _Remerciements : Merci à tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour m'encourager ! ^w^ la fic est bientôt finie ( et oui plus que 5 chapitres ) le temps passe trop vite... J'espère que la suite et fin vous plaira tout autant ! On entre enfin dans le dernier " arc"! OwO_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdue, dit-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal…

\- Je sais bien et tu verras, tu seras vite pardonné. Il faut juste arriver à la défiger.

Elle secoua Marinette avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.

\- Je suis… choquée, commença-t-elle à dire. Tu es Chat Noir… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire… Je ne me serais jamais permise… si j'avais su…

\- Mais c'est très bien ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous, j'aime ta spontanéité, rougit-il.

\- Comment ne peux-tu pas être déçu ? Tu admirais tellement Ladybug, dit-elle en se levant. Tu me l'as dit tellement de fois, comment peux-tu être heureux que ce soit moi ?

\- Car vous êtes les deux seules personnes que j'ai jamais admirées, dit-il en la regardant le surplomber.

Marinette s'empourpra de plus belle. La conversation était loin d'être finie. Elle se sentait gênée par la présence du garçon, mais le fait qu'elle ait été détendue avec Chat Noir l'aidait à faire abstraction. Adrien essaya de la mettre à l'aise, de lui faire accepter la réalité.

Plusieurs heures passèrent alors qu'ils étaient toujours assis sur le lit, à parler. La jeune fille se relaxa pour, au final, laisser place à la Ladybug qu'elle était, tandis qu'Adrien fit de même. Ils riaient, se confiaient, repensaient à certains moments, depuis leur rencontre, où ils auraient pu se découvrir sous leurs identités secrètes et se présentèrent leur Kwami respectif. Adrien en profita pour faire un sermon à Plagg qui était toujours à moitié endormi, sous le regard amusé de Marinette et Tikki. Mais les heures passèrent bien trop vite et le réveil de la jeune fille sonna. Elle devait retourner au collège et le blond devait en faire de même. Elle soupira avant de se lever. Mais Adrien la rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? la regarda le jeune homme d'un air réprobateur.

\- Me préparer pour aller au collège, et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Tu es encore malade, tu as eu de la fièvre toute la nuit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Puis tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, au final.

Elle rougit face à ses propos. Adrien s'inquiétait pour elle, mais avant tout, il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Il comprit très vite la raison de ce changement de teinte et se dégagea rapidement.

\- Écoute, hésita-t-il, reste chez toi aujourd'hui, et moi je vais prendre des notes !

\- Et si jamais un Akuma apparait ? Hier, on a été tranquilles, mais je ne pense pas que le Papillon nous offre des repos prolongés.

\- Je t'enverrai un message !

\- Et Alya ?

\- Elle viendra avec moi pour te donner tes devoirs.

\- Marinette ! énonça une voix derrière la porte.

\- Va te cacher sur la terrasse, vite !

Adrien exécuta ses ordres et se rendit à toute vitesse sur la mezzanine pour sortir.

\- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille, une fois son ami caché.

Sabine entrouvrit la porte, pour voir sa fille.

\- Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je me sens un peu mieux. Mais j'ai eu une nuit agitée, dit-elle à l'intention du Chat qui logeait actuellement sur le toit.

\- Repose-toi encore aujourd'hui, pour être sûre d'être rétablie.

\- … d'accord.

\- Bien, recouche-toi, maintenant. Moi, je vais te préparer un bon petit-déjeuner !

\- Merci, maman.

Adrien redescendit en tant que Chat Noir du fenestron.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit-il en s'approchant au plus près de sa camarade comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Marinette le décala par le bout du nez.

\- Tu vas donc devoir te débrouiller seul, aujourd'hui, minou, lâcha naturellement la jeune fille avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

Adrien amusé de la situation, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Mais c'est avec plaisir ! Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma Princesse, dit-il avec une courbette.

Cela fit rire de nervosité l'adolescente et rougir le jeune Chat.

Il lui fit part d'un mouvement de main avant de repartir chez lui. Il était déjà en retard, mais il avait du mal à partir. Marinette le lui rendit, en regardant s'éloigner le garçon au costume noir. Cela allait être très difficile de cacher leur rapprochement aux autres.

Elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie, pour lui dire qu'à cause d'elle, Adrien avait vu ses posters. Elle lui précisa aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir en cour ce jour-là non plus, mais qu'elle l'attendait pour ses notes, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle enverrait sûrement Adrien, une fois de plus. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, en repensant à ce matin et elle se maudit de ne pas s'être réveillée un peu plus tôt, pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps ensemble.

\- Tikki ?

\- Oui, Marinette ?

\- Crois-tu que j'aie encore une chance ? Je veux dire… J'ai repoussé les avances de Chat Noir durant des mois, car j'étais amoureuse d'Adrien. Mais maintenant que nous connaissons nos identités, crois-tu qu'il n'essaiera plus de se rapprocher ? Peut-être va-t-il faire une croix sur Ladybug.

\- Marinette, tu me désespères… Tu as vu, comme moi, son comportement de ce matin, non ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir laissé tomber. Puis pourquoi t'aurait-il révélé son identité ? Il aurait pu t'inventer un bobard. Puis je l'ai trouvé toujours aussi tactile envers toi.

\- Et si j'accepte ses avances, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal… comme si je n'étais intéressée que par Adrien et que maintenant que je sais que c'est lui…

La Kwami la coupa.

\- Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête ! Agis comme tu le sens. Adrien est un gentil garçon, il patientera si tu n'es pas prête et si tu veux savoir faire la part des choses.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. On verra bien ce qui se passe par la suite.

\- Exactement ! Maintenant, va au lit.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, elle ne voulait pas voir sa Kwami énervée : ce qui n'était pas beau à voir ou même à vivre.

Adrien, une fois rentré chez lui, se changea et prit ses affaires pour le collège. Il garda, durant toute la préparation, un sourire franc sur son visage. Il en était sûr, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher son euphorie à son meilleur ami. Mais il le devait !

Il se rendit à l'école, accompagné par son fidèle gorille. Il se ressaisit une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans la classe, où tous les élèves étaient, pour la plupart, déjà installés. Il s'assit de façon énergique à côté de Nino.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

\- Qui ? répondit naïvement Adrien.

\- Bin toi, mec !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour le voir ?

\- Ça fait un petit moment que je te connais, maintenant. Puis tu dégages une aura joyeuse.

\- Une aura ?

\- Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es si joyeux ?

\- On va dire que j'ai juste passé une très bonne nuit, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, au final.

\- C'est louche…

Évidemment qu'il s'en était rendu compte, c'était son plus proche ami. Avoir réussi à cacher sa double identité était déjà un miracle en soi, mais son humeur du moment devenait claire comme de l'eau de roche. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à argumenter : Alya débarqua et sembla tout vouloir savoir sur son entrevue avec Marinette. Il entrava les détails les plus croustillants de sa découverte ainsi que leur rapprochement de cette nuit pour au final, ne dire que le dixième de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

* * *

 _Et voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève ! Que pensez vous qu'il va arriver par la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos sentiments après la lecture! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé ! ^^ allez à vendredi pour le chapitre 11 ! 3_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu y ailles toute seule. Marinette ne m'a rien demandé, puis j'ai eu la chance de la voir hier, maintenant c'est à ton tour. Vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire. N'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aurais au moins essayé. Tu prends quand même des notes ou tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Les notes, je peux m'en occuper !

\- Ça marche.

La journée s'écoula, comme à son habitude, assez rapidement. Alya ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Elle s'impatientait de savoir ce que sa meilleure amie avait pu dire à Adrien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir faire face à des remontrances, mais cela importait peu comparé à la jouissance de peut-être avoir fait bouger les choses entre ses deux amis.

La cloche sonna. Adrien confia les notes qu'il avait prises à Alya avant qu'elle se mette en route. Elle se dirigea vers la boulangerie. Si elle se sentait là-bas comme chez elle, c'était avant tout parce qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à faire des aller-retour entre chez elle et la chambre de Marinette à la moindre information qu'elle pouvait dénicher sur sa super héroïne préférée.

\- Marinette, c'est moi ! Où es-tu ?

Alya monta les escaliers qui menaient à la petite terrasse sur le toit de son amie.

\- Que fais-tu là-haut, idiote, tu vas retomber malade !

\- Bonjour, Alya. Mais non, je suis guérie, j'en suis sûre. Puis si je ne prends pas l'air et que je reste enfermée, c'est à ce moment-là que je ne pourrais pas guérir. Tu vas bien, toi ? dit-elle tout en retournant dans sa chambre.

\- Oui, moi je vais bien, quelle question ! Je suis venue t'apporter les notes que le gentil Adrien a eu la gentillesse de réécrire.

Elle appuya sur ces derniers mots et guetta le moindre petit tressaillement chez Marinette. Évidemment, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Marinette rougit de plus belle.

\- C'est… c'est sympa de sa part, je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine… dit-elle tout en prenant les feuilles des mains d'Alya.

\- Alors tu vas te décider à me raconter comment ça s'est passé hier ?

\- Euh… ça s'est passé normalement. Il m'a apporté ses notes et il est parti. Je ne te remercie quand même pas d'avoir omis de me prévenir. Grâce à toi, il a pu voir toute ma collection de photos de lui, reprocha-t-elle, faussement fâchée.

Alya la regardait, les bras croisés. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. En tant qu'apprentie journaliste, Alya pouvait flairer à des kilomètres lorsque quelqu'un voulait étouffer une partie croustillante d'une histoire.

\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer seulement avec ça ?

\- Non, je me doute que ça ne te suffira pas. Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. De plus, je n'étais vraiment pas bien quand il est venu, j'étais un peu dans les vapes.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Seulement que je devais me nourrir pour guérir. Il était assez pressé. Du coup, il n'est pas resté très longtemps...

\- Ok...

\- Tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Oui, ça j'avais cru comprendre, depuis le temps que tu me dis que tu es amoureuse.

\- Oui, mais je m'aperçois que... je ne connais peux être pas grand-chose de lui, et... je veux le connaitre. Je suis très sérieuse à son sujet.

\- Marinette, tu es sûre d'aller bien ?

\- Oui, je crois. Dis, ça te dit de faire un tour ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Euh... Oui, allons-y.

Alya s'interrogea sur l'attitude de son amie. Elle l'avait rarement vue aussi pensive. Il allait falloir être là pour elle, et elle espérait être à la hauteur.

Durant le trajet, Marinette parla de tout et de rien. Elle riait, parfois se plaignait. Finalement peut-être s'était-elle inquiétée pour rien.

\- On s'assoit ? J'aime bien ce bar, proposa Marinette.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Je suis contente de sortir un peu. Alors, que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

\- Rien de spécial. Nino a enfin changé de portable.

\- Je parlais du Ladyblog, tu n'as pas de vidéo ou des photos ?

\- Non. De ce côté-là, c'est le calme plat. Le Papillon doit préparer un sale coup pour leur laisser autant de répit. Du coup, je n'ai aucunes news pour alimenter le Ladyblog. Pas que j'attende que ça, mais même s'il n'y a pas de super vilain, j'aimerais tellement les rencontrer.

\- Mais, ils ne t'ont jamais déçue ? Je veux dire, dans leurs actions ou même leurs discours.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'au fond ils sont comme nous. Alors qu'ils fassent des erreurs ou qu'ils doutent est tout à fait normal. Ils portent peut-être un costume et détiennent peut-être de super pouvoirs, mais tout ceci n'est surement pas ce qui les définit vraiment. S'ils sont aussi géniaux en tant que protecteurs de Paris, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont aussi extraordinaires dans la vraie vie. Ils en font déjà tellement pour nous...

\- Waaa ... Je suis impressionnée... Vraiment, tu me laisses sans voix. Je ne pensais pas que tu les estimais autant.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les super héros, tu sais.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Et dis-moi, je sais ce que tu penses de Ladybug, tu m'en parles assez souvent. Mais... tu ne parles pas beaucoup de Chat Noir, tu... en penses quoi de lui ?

\- Chat Noir ? Hum... Il a l'air d'aimer plaisanter, il est plutôt beau gosse même si l'on ne voit pas beaucoup son visage. Et tu veux mon avis ? Il est complètement raide dingue de Ladybug !

\- Oh... Euh… C'est sûrement un rôle qu'il joue, non ?

\- Pour Ladybug ? Non, il ne me semble pas. Tu sais, il est toujours là pour elle. Il se donne à fond pour l'aider. S'il voulait seulement faire le fanfaron, il ne se donnerait pas autant de mal, crois-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas... Et donc, tu le trouves mignon ?

\- Oh, bien au-delà de ça ! J'ai dit que je le trouvais pas mal ! Je le trouve bien fait, quoi. Il a un beau corps. Mais, dis-moi : pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Comme ça, je voulais avoir l'avis d'une experte, tu n'en parles jamais.

\- Et depuis quand Chat Noir t'intéresse ? Tu as toujours eu d'yeux que pour Adrien !

\- Ah, mais je n'aime toujours qu'Adrien, rassure-toi !

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Leur petite discussion continua de bon cœur, tout en sirotant un diabolo grenadine. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que leur charmant rendez-vous fut perturbé par des cris de terreurs, qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement du bar. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir, la tempête était sur elles. Alya et Marinette furent projetées contre la façade du bâtiment et, alors qu'elles essayaient tant bien que mal de se relever après le choc, une ombre recouvrit la lumière du soleil et les plongea dans le noir. Une vague, de ce qui semblait à première vue du sable, fonçait sur elles. Les autres clients se réfugiaient déjà loin du bar, en s'enfuyant par les rues adjacentes.

Il ne restait plus qu'elles. Toujours sonnées par la violence du choc, elles fixaient la vague immense qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus. Tikki sortit en vitesse du sac de Marinette, sans chercher à se cacher. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Alya, elle se mit à raisonner la jeune fille, en espérant qu'elle réagisse.

\- Marinette ! Tu dois faire quelque chose !

\- Mais Alya est juste à côté !

\- Respecter les règles, c'est bien, mais si elles mettent en danger les personnes que tu aimes, ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux suivre ton cœur ?

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Dans ce moment-là, nul besoin de se poser la question. Il fallait qu'elle sauve son amie, peu importe ce que cela engendrerait. Elle s'expliquerait avec elle plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent de bouger de là. Alors que la lumière s'échappait, le regard d'Alya ne pouvait se détacher du spectacle.

* * *

 _Merci de continuer à lire cette Fanfiction! je ne m'attendais pas à d'aussi bonnes réactions! Je vous remercie tous! ( oui même mes fallowers fantômes ^^ ) N'hésitez pas à vous abonner et à poster des commentaires sur toutes vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !

 **reviews:** _Sora78:_ merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ^^

 _Bubullina;_ Hahaha merci ! j'espère que les chapitres suivants seront à la hauteur!

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ça me comble de bonheur d'avoir des avis sur mon travail! J'ai mit un an à l'écrire, alors je suis contente si j'ai des retours sur les côtés positifs et négatifs. C'est très important de savoir si elle plait ou pas. Merci_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Marinette... C'est toi ? Je veux dire... Tu es Ladybug... ? dit-elle en butant sur les mots.

\- Alya... Je suis désolée, mais on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Allons-nous-en !

Elle sortit son yoyo, agrippa sa meilleure amie avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Sur le lieu de leur décollage, la vague immense de sable s'écrasa en emportant tout sur son passage. Les deux filles regardèrent la scène du haut de l'immeuble sur lequel elles venaient de se poser.

\- On a eu chaud ! se rassura Ladybug avec une main sur la poitrine.

\- Je suis complètement paumée, répondit Alya en fixant l'endroit où elles étaient assises, il n'y a même pas deux minutes auparavant.

\- Écoute, Alya, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais Ladybug, mais... c'était les règles, je ne devais le dire à personne et encore moins aux personnes que j'aime.

\- Marinette, je ne t'en veux pas... Je suis surprise que la personne que je recherchais soit la personne que je suspectais le moins de l'être.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, tu sais. C'est arrivé tellement vite. Mais bon, je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de ce raz-de-marée sableux.

\- Et Chat Noir ?

La jeune coccinelle se mit à rougir.

\- Euh... Oui, Chat Noir. Je vais essayer de l'appeler.

Elle sortit son yoyo pour joindre son partenaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il décroche. Alya ne tenait plus en place.

\- Il ne décroche pas... Ce n'est pas grave, je peux m'en occuper toute seule.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ma Lady ! miaula une voix rauque non loin de son oreille.

\- Chat Noir ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle devint aussi rouge que son costume lorsqu'elle se rappela soudain l'identité de son partenaire qui semblait, lui, à l'inverse, assez à l'aise avec ça. Alya, elle, fut surprise de sa réaction.

\- Nous avons failli y passer avec Alya... La vague était sur nous, du coup ... j'ai dû la mettre au courant, expliqua regrettablement Marinette.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Chat Noir. Pour moi aussi ?

\- Non, je n'ai absolument rien dit à ton sujet, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ah, parce que Chat Noir, lui, sait qui tu es ?

\- On va dire que c'est vraiment récent, rougit Marinette.

\- Oui, hier ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de découvrir son identité. Mais bon, le jeu en valait la chandelle...

Marinette tira Chat Noir par le bras, plus gênée que jamais.

\- On s'occupe de l'Akumatisé qui a failli nous tuer, ou on reste là à papoter ? dit Marinette tout en s'éloignant avec son partenaire.

\- Mais tes désirs sont des ordres, ma lady ! dit-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Alya.

La jeune métisse les observait d'un air penseur. Dans son regard, on pouvait distinguer une étincelle de malice.

Les deux super héros observèrent la scène du haut de cet immeuble, sous l'objectif attentif de la camera d'Alya. Pour le coup, ils avaient subi une attaque sans apercevoir leur agresseur : trouver cet Akumatisé n'allait peux être pas être chose aisée.

\- Alors, que cherchons-nous exactement ? tenta tout de même Chat Noir.

\- Comme d'habitude : cette fois-ci, c'est sûrement un être capable de créer du sable, ou je ne sais quoi, s'exclama la jeune fille. Une vague de sable immense s'est abattue sur nous.

\- Je vois...

Ils continuèrent à chercher un signe du nouveau super vilain, sans résultat. Ils se déplacèrent à maintes reprises, pour capter ne serait-ce qu'un cri.

\- Tu vas mieux ? s'échappa une voix sérieuse et posée.

Marinette se tourna vivement vers Chat Noir. Elle y découvrit un nouveau visage de la part de son partenaire, mais qu'elle connaissait très bien chez Adrien. Elle rougit une fois de plus.

\- Euh... Oui, je vais bien. Je suis guérie.

\- Ça me parait court, le temps que tu as mis pour récupérer. Mais bon, avec ma Lady autant qu'avec ma Princesse, je suis toujours surpris.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait ce qui nous arrive. Je pense que si j'avais réalisé, je ne te parlerais pas aussi facilement.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été comme ça lorsque je m'adresse à "Adrien", haussa-t-elle des épaules.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, détrompe-toi ! Rappelle-toi, le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés : tu me parlais ou même criais dessus de façon très naturelle.

Décidément, Marinette allait passer la journée entière à changer de couleur. Elle se précipita pour rectifier le tir.

\- C'était... Je croyais que tu étais ami avec Chloé !

\- Oui, je veux bien te croire. Mais dès le lendemain, j'ai rectifié le tir !

\- Et c'est justement pour ça que je n'arrivais plus à te parler, sûrement, essaya de se convaincre la demoiselle.

\- On en reparlera, ça, c'est sûr. J'ai l'impression de louper un truc.

\- Mais non, tu ne rates rien... Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Euh, ma Lady, c'est quoi ça ? dit-il tout en désignant le sol qui commençait à se mouvoir.

La coccinelle se pencha un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure vision. En effet, le sol donnait l'impression d'avancer seul, quand une ombre les recouvrit. Le scénario se répétait, une vague allait tout emporter sur son passage.

\- Il faut que l'on prenne de la hauteur ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se retournant.

Elle se rapprocha d'Alya pour la prendre avec elle. Chat Noir suivit le pas. Se réfugiant sur les toits les plus hauts, ils observèrent la nouvelle vague s'écraser une fois de plus sur le bar.

\- Et maintenant ? commença Chat Noir.

\- Maintenant, il nous suffit de remonter dans la direction par laquelle est arrivée la vague et nous trouverons l'origine de tout ça.

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Alya.

\- Parle pour toi, se vexa faussement Marinette. Bon, Alya, tu restes là. On viendra te chercher dès que tout ça sera fini.

Les deux super héros bondirent du toit vers leur nouvel Akumatisé. La base de la vague menait à un parc. Une dune s'était formée dans ce dernier. Tout était recouvert de sable, on ne distinguait même plus les bancs, les jeux ou les buissons. Tout était englouti.

Ladybug et Chat Noir avançaient lentement dans ce désert.

\- Il n'y a pas un chat, tenta Chat Noir.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard étonné. Il était assez à l'aise pour lancer des blagues moyennes, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à le regarder dans les yeux et à lui parler sans bégayer. Décidément, Adrien était d'un tout autre niveau. Cela lui prouvait aussi qu'il n'était pas aussi intimidé qu'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée. En temps normal, on trouve l'Akumatisé assez facilement.

\- Il est peut-être enterré.

Quelques pas plus tard, ils se firent surprendre par une forte chaleur. L'air était devenu lourd et, sous leurs pieds, le sable devenait brûlant et impraticable. Des mirages se formaient à cause de la température élevée, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Heureusement que leurs costumes protégeaient un maximum leurs pieds de la chaleur, car aucune peau n'aurait pu supporter le contact de ce sable. En haut d'une dune, le soleil se reflétait dans quelque chose, quelque chose de forme humaine. Les deux super héros se rapprochèrent et eurent plus de visibilité. Horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils se stoppèrent immédiatement.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 12 ! Qu'ont-ils retrouvé au sommet de cette dune ? Qu'est ce que prépare l'akumatisé ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner une fois de plus votre avis! ^w^ encore un grand merci à tout mes reviewers, fallowers et toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire cette fanfiction ! Le suite sera là **Mardi** !_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

La statue était humaine, mais translucide, comme du verre.

\- Ils se sont fait statufier... C'est horrible, s'indigna Ladybug.

\- Il faut rapidement mettre fin à tout ça.

\- Alors, vous non plus vous n'appréciez pas mon travail ! leur reprocha une voix non loin d'eux.

D'une vivacité à toute épreuve, les deux coéquipiers se retournèrent.

\- Libère-les ! s'écria la coccinelle.

\- Hors de question ! Ils n'ont pas su apprécier mon travail, alors je leur montre ce que c'est d'être de marbre face à mon talent !

\- C'est sûr ! En prenant la vie de personnes innocentes, ton travail sera forcément reconnu à travers le monde, se moqua ouvertement Chat Noir.

\- Tu oses faire de l'ironie, toi qui n'as aucun talent ?

\- Je suis plutôt doué en fait, puis je suis super beau gosse, il faut l'avouer.

\- Je suis bien meilleur que toi ! Incompétent !

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi, je trouve. Que vas-tu me faire ? Me jeter du sable ?

\- Chat Noir, ne le provoque pas...

\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter la demoiselle, je vais te montrer ma cruauté !

Le jeune homme Akumatisé, habillé d'une lourde armure en cuir, joua de ses doigts et le sable lui obéit. Une sphère de sable flotta au-dessus de sa main.

\- À votre avis, mes enfants, que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on chauffe du sable à haute température ?

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, la boule de sable rougit, rougit jusqu'à être pâteuse et translucide. La matière créée prit la forme d'une lame. Il la projeta d'une vitesse fulgurante vers Chat Noir. La lame de verre transperça amèrement le bras du justicier, qui se plia de douleur.

\- CHAT NOIR ! cria la Lady.

Sous les gémissements de son partenaire, elle décida de battre en retraite pour le moment. Elle agrippa le blessé avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Elle atterrit sur un toit qui se trouvait non loin de là. Elle posa Chat Noir et inspecta sa blessure.

\- Il faut te soigner rapidement, dit-elle en tremblant.

\- Non, nous devons avant tout l'arrêter. C'est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas méfié. J'en paie les conséquences.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite : nous sommes partenaires, nous faisons les choses à deux. Et il est hors de question que tu te charges de lui seul.

\- S'il peut se servir du sable comme d'une arme de verre, alors il se peut que ce soit l'Akuma le plus dangereux à affronter.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne veux pas que tu te battes alors que tu es toujours malade.

\- Ah ! Voilà, se mit en colère Ladybug. J'en étais sûr ! C'est pour ça que nos Kwamis ne voulaient pas que l'on révèle notre identité ! Je me suis toujours battue, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. J'ai aussi peur que toi pour notre sécurité, mais je sais que je ferai tout mon possible pour que notre cas ne s'aggrave pas plus. Et j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même pour nous... Cesse de te mettre en danger pour moi...car s'il t'arrivait malheur, je serais triste... finit-elle le visage sombre.

\- Ladybug... Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus... J'ai été idiot... dit-il en baissant les oreilles.

\- Je te pardonnerai que si tu te laisses soigner.

\- Et l'Akuma ?

\- L'Akuma attendra.

Ils prirent cinq minutes pour panser la plaie du chat dans le silence. Il la regardait, silencieuse, s'occuper minutieusement de lui. Oui, il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. L'air se faufilant dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, et malgré la douleur constante dans l'épaule, il aurait aimé rester là, sur ce toit, pour le reste de ses jours.

L'air se fit lourd. En une minute, ils eurent du mal à respirer. La jeune fille se dépêcha de finir les premiers soins, mais l'Akumatisé fut plus rapide. Une rafale de sable s'abattit sur eux, les obligeant à se coucher au sol. La force du cataclysme les assommait. Ils s'agrippaient de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas lâcher prise. Ils attendirent que la force du vent soit moins forte pour se relever et affronter le super vilain. Ils allaient y arriver, mais il fallait être patient. Leur seul souhait, ne pas refaire face à ses flèches de verre. Quand l'attaque cessa, ils se remirent sur pied le plus rapidement possible, en essayant de ne pas avaler le sable qui s'était infiltré partout narines, œil, oreilles, tous les orifices étaient recouverts de sable fin. Après avoir expulsé les derniers grains dorés de leur corps, ils scannèrent l'horizon à la recherche de leur assaillant.

\- Alors, suis-je faible !? grogna le super vilain. Ne suis-je pas talentueux ? Mon verre n'est-il pas le plus cristallin ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé un peu rugueux !

\- Chat Noir ! Je pensais que l'on s'était mis d'accord !

\- Fais-moi confiance, Buguinette, lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Rugueux ? Je ne crois pas. Mon verre est le plus pur du pays, et je vais te le faire goûter plus en profondeur jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes le fait que je sois doué.

Une énorme boule de sable se forma derrière l'homme. Les particules volèrent dans tous les sens et semblèrent se déchainer de plus en plus vite. La visibilité se faisait moindre, et le vent commençait à déstabiliser les deux super héros.

\- Ma Lady, je vais faire diversion le temps que tu puisses utiliser ton Lucky Charm. Je pense que l'Akuma se cache dans un de ses gants. Ce sont des gants de souffleur de verre. Si tu regardes sa combinaison, ce sont les seuls objets que l'on peut retirer, je n'ai pas vu d'accessoires.

\- Tu as certainement raison. Nous n'aurons sûrement pas de deuxième chance. J'attendrai que tu l'emmènes plus loin pour analyser la situation, surtout fais attention à toi. Ne fais pas le fanfaron, tu as bien vu qu'il était rapide. Et surtout, évite ses lames de verre.

\- Je serai prudent, je te le promets.

Il lui lança un dernier sourire empli de tendresse, avant de se lancer.

\- Tu es peut-être doué avec le verre, mais es-tu plus rapide que moi ? À ton avis, pourras-tu me rattraper ?

\- Tu me cherches le Chat ?

\- On verra si toi, tu me trouves !

Il commença sa course tout en s'éloignant, suivi de près par son agresseur. D'une agilité exceptionnelle, Chat Noir évitait les projectiles de son adversaire à la perfection. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup assez longtemps pour laisser le temps à Ladybug de trouver une solution pour le battre. Malgré l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son partenaire, elle lança son Lucky Charm. Lorsque le petit objet se matérialisa, la coccinelle l'observa avec attention avant de comprendre. Une loupe, voilà ce qu'on lui avait donné, une vieille loupe. Avec une boule au ventre qui persistait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui se battait toujours. Des gouttes de sueur s'étaient formées sur son beau visage et la fatigue se lisait clairement sous le sourire narquois qu'il lançait à l'homme de sable. Toujours obnubilé par le Chat, il ne faisait absolument pas attention à la jeune fille qui se préparait à attaquer à son tour. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'approcher d'eux, Chat Noir trébucha, une micro seconde qui permit au méchant de s'acharner sur le jeune homme qui s'était joué de lui durant de longues minutes. Sa colère été tellement grande, qu'il ne retenait certainement pas ses coups. Alors que Chat Noir essayait de reprendre son souffle et de riposter, le personnage agressif sortit de nouveau son arme secrète pour enfermer le jeune homme dans une prison de verre. Ne sachant pas comment en sortir, Adrien se tourna vers sa Lady avec regret. Elle allait sûrement lui en vouloir pour la scène qui allait suivre. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de son amie plus tard.

Alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration attendant le coup de grâce, il entendit Ladybug crier une dernière fois son nom.

Le méchant fit alors apparaitre une multitude de lames transparentes qui transpercèrent Chat Noir.

* * *

 _Bonjour! Je suis désolée de ce chapitre particulièrement court! Mais il y a beaucoup d'éléments à digérer ! XD_

 _La suite sera la Jeudi !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille munie de la loupe. Elle regardait l'homme rire à pleins poumons face à son œuvre, fier de lui. La colère de la coccinelle se fit plus grande encore. Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui administrer des coups de façon désespérée.

\- Eh bien alors ! On se rebelle ? ricana le super vilain.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le toucher, c'en ai fini de toi.

Elle scruta les alentours le plus rapidement possible et la solution lui apparut comme par magie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur la prison de verre de Chat Noir. Avant qu'elle n'utilise son pouvoir, elle aperçut Chat Noir utiliser son cataclysme pour se libérer des flèches qui le transperçaient de part en part. Cette vision écœura Ladybug. Elle ne devait laisser aucune chance à cet homme, elle le ferait pour Adrien, pour Chat Noir. Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où il avait été là pour elle, où il l'avait protégée et qu'elle lui avait crié dessus en retour. Elle s'en voulait, et à présent elle savait ce qu'il ressentait quand il la regardait se mettre en danger.

Elle attendit le moment propice, elle allait le ressentir, elle le savait. Le super vilain continua son monologue sur sa puissance et son talent, à croire qu'il ne doutait absolument pas de lui sous cette forme. Mais Ladybug l'ignorait, peu importe ce qu'il disait, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait. Ça agaçait l'homme : personne n'avait le droit de l'ignorer de la sorte. Il se mit dans une colère folle avant d'envoyer une bourrasque de sable sur la jeune fille, mais elle ne cilla pas, elle était toujours là, contre la paroi de verre. Les yeux fermés, elle attendait toujours. Elle le savait, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Ah ! C'est comme ça ? Tu veux m'ignorer ? Tu finiras comme ton copain ! Personne ne m'ignore ! cria-t-il.

Un énorme cristal se forma au-dessus de lui, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Là ! C'était le moment ! Elle approcha la loupe près de la prison de son ami tout en l'inclinant vers le nouveau cristal. Le soleil se refléta sur la lentille du Lucky Charm, et forma un rayon de lumière qui se refléta sur le cristal nouvellement formé par l'homme de sable pour enfin frapper de plein fouet ce dernier. La brûlure se fit intense et il lâcha toute emprise sur le cristal pour se mettre à genou et se lamenter sur sa blessure. Ladybug en profita pour courir vers lui et lui arracher ses gants, qu'elle déchira d'un coup sec, sans hésitation. Un petit papillon noir sortit des lambeaux de tissus.

\- Je te libère du mal ! Bye bye, petit papillon, réussit à dire la Lady.

Une fois le papillon purifié, elle utilisa son dernier pouvoir pour faire tout redevenir comme avant, espérant que toutes les blessures disparaitraient avec tous ces dégâts. Mais Chat Noir restait étendu sur le sol, elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle observa les alentours et ne vit personne, à part l'homme qu'elle venait de purifier et qui s'était évanoui aussitôt redevenu normal. Elle décida de mettre fin à sa transformation. Adrien la rejoignit un peu plus tard lorsque son miraculous annonça la fin de celle-ci. Elle en profita pour appeler les secours : c'étaient les seuls à pouvoir les aider, à présent.

Les secondes lui parurent des heures. Elle regardait son ami endormi sur ses genoux. Elle avait peur. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur, pour se rassurer qu'il était toujours là. Elle lui parlait, aussi. Il fallait qu'il reste avec elle. Il était peut-être évanoui, mais s'il entendait les sons autour de lui, ça le rassurerait peut-être d'entendre une voix familière.

\- Tu sais, tu as été super durant le combat. Tu as fait de ton mieux, et grâce à toi, nous l'avons eu. Il faut que tu voies ça, c'est tellement beau. Le parc est redevenu comme avant, et toutes les personnes figées sont redevenues elles-mêmes, grâce à toi. Alors, s'il te plait, réveille-toi. Je m'excuse pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai crié dessus lorsque tu voulais absolument me protéger, je sais ce que c'est à présent… Je ne veux pas te perdre, lui avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Au loin, la sirène des pompiers se fit entendre. Elle se sentit soulagée : il allait pouvoir être pris en charge. Mais elle ne le quitterait pas, elle voulait rester à ses côtés. À l'arrivée de l'équipe de sauvetage, elle leur mentit un peu au sujet de leur situation. Ils embarquèrent le jeune homme dans leur camion, mais elle ne le laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Alors que Marinette s'apprêtait à monter dans le camion avec Adrien, toujours évanoui, les pompiers l'empêchèrent de monter avec lui.

\- Excusez-moi, jeune fille, mais vous ne pouvez pas monter avec lui. Seuls les membres de sa famille ont le droit de l'accompagner, expliqua l'homme qui avait emmené Adrien.

\- Comment ? Je veux l'accompagner, je ne le laisserai pas seul.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous emmener.

\- Il n'ira nulle part sans moi, je vais monter dans ce camion et l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, sévit Marinette.

Quand elle prenait ce ton-là, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

\- Je vais faire une exception, mais surtout ne dites rien à personne. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… quand ils sont amoureux, c'est terrible !

Elle grimpa dans le camion et s'installa près de son ami. Elle observa son visage égratigné, dû au combat qu'il avait mené. Elle était très inquiète pour son état. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi amoché après un combat. Malgré le fait que la transformation eut pour effet de soigner la plupart de ses blessures, elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas encore plus mal en point à l'intérieur. Mais vu qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, le pire lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi se devait être lui dans ce lit ? Pourquoi s'était-il désigné pour faire l'appât ? Elle aurait dû y aller elle-même. Il se mettait déjà bien assez en danger tout seul. Maintenant, il était là, inconscient, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça.

La sirène retentissait alors qu'elle parcourait un morceau de la ville pour atteindre l'hôpital. Les secondes paraissaient des heures. Marinette sursauta lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. C'était Alya qui essayait de la joindre. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié de prévenir son amie. Elle accepta l'appel.

\- Marinette ? Tu vas bien ? s'affola la voix au bout du fil.

\- Je... Euh, oui, je vais bien, bégaya Marinette.

\- Que s'est-il passé, j'entends une sirène de pompier ? Tu es blessée ?

\- Non, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas moi... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est Chat Noir qui a été blessé. Je suis avec lui, là. Il est inconscient...

\- Je te rejoins à l'hôpital.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas... sinon...

\- Sinon rien du tout. Écoute, je pense avoir deviné qui se cache sous le masque de ton cher ami masqué. Et je veux être là pour vous. Il est hors de question que je reste encore à l'écart. Tu auras besoin de soutien.

\- Alya... Je... Merci.

\- En attendant, tu t'en sors très bien. Sois juste là pour lui, essaya de la rassurer Alya.

\- Je ne le quitterai pas.

\- Parfait, à tout de suite, ma belle.

Le camion ralentit, signe de l'arrivée imminente à l'hôpital. L'estomac de la jeune fille se serrait parallèlement aux mètres qui les rapprochaient du bâtiment. Le véhicule s'arrêta et son cœur en fit de même. L'équipe médicale ouvrit le camion et commença son ballet pour s'occuper du jeune homme. Marinette observait ce spectacle, impuissante. Elle suivit Adrien jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Elle ne pouvait continuer plus loin et se devait d'attendre que le personnel ait fini de le soigner. Elle s'assit sur les bancs qui longeaient le couloir et attendit que son ami sorte de cette salle lugubre. Le temps d'attente allait se faire long.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Je poste rapidement ce chapitre. Merci de l'avoir lu ! Voilà nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire, Samedi sera le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré son contenu! N'hésitez pas à reviwver! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews des non inscrits... mais je les lis et ils me font très plaisir! merci à tous ! on se retrouve samedi pour le dernier chapitre ! " restez connecté " ! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Thomas ASTRUC, merci à lui !**

 _Nous voilà au dernier chapitre de cette aventure. Ma première fanficion partagée avec tout le monde… Que dire à part un grand merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ce dénouement vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu._

 _Comme toujours je remercie ma Béta qui sans elle cette fanfiction ne serait pas lisible –' et un grand merci à tous mes fallowers qui m'ont encouragé._

 _Pour répondre à Skittles : J'ai aussi vécu cette expérience (avec mon voisin, qui à faillit mourir…) et on n'a pas eu le droit de monter avec lui. Ça doit dépendre de la gravité de la chose si tu veux mon avis. Bref dans tous les cas je voulais juste que Marinette s'énerve un peu et montre qu'elle ne l'abandonnera pas ^W^._

 _On se retrouve en bas, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Au bout d'une demi-heure à patienter, la jeune fille fut rejointe par Alya. Les mots se faisaient rares, mais les étreintes solides et rassurantes. Marinette savait à quel point elle était chanceuse d'avoir une amie comme Alya, et se sentait encore plus mal de lui avoir caché son secret.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? lui demanda doucement Alya

\- Non. On ne m'a encore rien dit, aucun médecin n'est sorti du bloc.

\- Ça va arriver, ne t'en fais pas. Et sa famille, tu sais si elle a été prévenue ?

\- Non, je crois que personne n'a appelé son père. En fait, je n'en sais rien… C'est la moindre des choses de contacter la famille, non ?

\- Oui, ça a dû être fait…

Un long silence régna encore quelques minutes.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es Ladybug. Quelle surprise ! lui dit son amie avec un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te le cacher, mais j'avais des consignes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis bien amusée à chercher votre identité ! Mais bizarrement, en apprenant que tu étais Ladybug, il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une minute pour deviner qui était Chat Noir.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Ma chérie, il suffit de te regarder cinq secondes pour savoir quand Adrien est dans les parages.

\- Donc tu nous as grillés.

\- Bien évidemment. Et lui, comment il a fait ?

\- Il a suffi que ma meilleure amie l'envoie me donner les cours que j'avais ratés, et il est arrivé alors que j'étais en pleine discussion avec mon Kwami. Mais il a attendu le lendemain pour me le dire.

\- Un Kwami ? C'est la petite chose qui était avec toi tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah, tu l'as vue ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu on va dire.

Marinette ouvrit le petit sac en bandoulière qui ne la quittait jamais, pour laisser son amie admirer son Kwami.

\- Je te présente Tikki, c'est mon Kwami et c'est aussi grâce à elle que je peux devenir Ladybug.

\- Enchantée ! Alors, c'est comme ça que ça marche ! C'est génial !

\- Je suis moi aussi enchantée, même si je te connais déjà depuis un bon moment, répondit la Kwami.

\- Je m'en doute ! Et donc, tu poursuis le méchant Papillon ?

\- Oui. Et aujourd'hui, il est allé trop loin avec cette marionnette. Il a réussi à blesser gravement Adrien, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé.

\- Vous n'avez aucune piste pour le trouver ?

\- Pas encore… mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est vraiment tout près.

\- On le trouvera un jour, Marinette, et ce jour-là, nous serons prêts ! encouragea la Kwami.

À ce moment-là, la lumière de la salle qui contenait Adrien s'éteignit. Une infirmière en sortit et s'approcha des filles.

\- Votre ami est hors de danger, nous lui avons suturé ses nombreuses plaies et, à part une fracture au bras et quelques ecchymoses, il n'a rien d'inquiétant. Vous pouvez être rassurées.

Marinette lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement. Et les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées à cause du stress commencèrent à couler.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : il est costaud ton Adrien, lui souffla Alya.

\- Oui. Heureusement que son costume est magique, surtout.

\- L'essentiel, c'est qu'il aille bien.

Le brancard avec Adrien sortit de la salle. Il était toujours inconscient, mais l'opération semblait déjà lui faire du bien.

\- Il va être emmené dans une chambre. Vous aurez le droit de lui rendre visite dès que nous l'aurons installé et qu'il aura reçu les soins.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'a pas de famille ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Si, nous pensions que vous l'aviez contactée.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun document d'identification.

\- On va avertir son père, dans ce cas, proposa Marinette.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine : si vous avez ne serait-ce que le numéro, nous nous en occuperons.

\- Oui, nous avons de quoi le contacter.

Elle fouilla dans son répertoire.

\- Tenez, c'est celui-ci.

\- Je vous remercie, ça nous fait gagner un temps précieux.

L'infirmière s'en alla, munie du numéro qu'elle avait pris soin de noter.

Les filles se réinstallèrent dans le couloir, attendant de nouvelles informations au sujet d'Adrien. Le temps se faisait long, voire interminable. Marinette mourrait d'envie de s'assurer que son partenaire allait bien peu importe ce que les médecins disaient, elle voulait s'en assurer d'elle-même.

\- Ça commence vraiment à faire long… s'inquiéta Marinette.

\- Vous êtes les proches d'Adrien Agreste ? demanda un médecin.

\- Euh… Oui. Oui, nous sommes proches, oui.

\- Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais seulement quelques minutes : il a besoin de se reposer.

\- D'accord.

Marinette se leva, mais la métisse resta assise.

\- Alya ?

\- Vas-y ma grande, je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller, puis tu dois avoir des choses à lui dire.

\- … Merci Alya, on se retrouve dans 5 minutes.

\- Bon courage !

Marinette suivit de près son passe-droit en direction de la chambre. Ses mains commençaient à être moites, elle n'avait pas encore complètement assimilé le fait qu'il soit à la fois son partenaire et son coup de cœur. Du moins, elle n'arrivait pas encore à se dire qu'elle avait, durant tout ce temps, parlé de bon cœur, mais surtout repoussé les avances du garçon dont elle était folle.

Le médecin lui indiqua de la main la chambre dans laquelle il été installé. Elle remplit ses poumons d'air avant de pousser délicatement la porte. Adrien était allongé, les yeux fermés, sur ce lit d'hôpital, un peu blanc, mais il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'assit près de lui et lui prit lentement la main. Il faisait tant pour elle lors des combats, il la protégeait ou l'encourageait. Alors quand elle l'avait vu tomber, elle s'en était voulu de toutes ses forces, pour ces longs mois où elle avait été aveugle et radicale.

Tenant toujours la main du garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie, elle se fit une place près de lui sur le lit. Toujours assise, elle le fixait, priant de toutes ses forces comme pour l'appeler dans son sommeil. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. C'était décidé, elle ne lui cacherait plus rien, il fallait qu'il sache la vérité. Ils prenaient trop de risque tous les jours, elle ne voulait avoir aucun regret. Et s'il la rejetait alors elle essaierait de passer à autre chose, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'Adrien commença à bouger. Elle ne sentit pas de suite la main du jeune garçon se refermer sur la sienne. Et c'est avec une voix endormie qu'il la sortit de sa bulle.

\- Une princesse sur mon lit au réveil, je suis encore en plein rêve, c'est ça ?

De surprise, Marinette resserra sa poigne et le regarda vivement

\- Tu es réveillé, enfin ! dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, oubliant les soins qu'il avait reçus. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur sous le poids de sa partenaire.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! C'est l'émotion... Je suis maladroite, tu le sais, hein... Oh pardon...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide, ironisa-t-il.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire. Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ? redevint sérieuse Marinette.

Adrien détourna les yeux un instant.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état... Mon but était seulement de te protéger avec ce que je pouvais.

\- Et tu y arrives déjà très bien, sans pour autant risquer ta vie. As-tu pensé à ce que je ressentirais s'il t'arrivait malheur, si tu ne t'en sortais pas aussi bien que cette fois-ci ?

\- Marinette…

\- Non ! Ecoute-moi : pour moi, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Depuis le jour où tu es venu vers moi, je ne cesse de t'admirer. Tu es devenu une partie de moi, et plus je découvrais les nombreux aspects de ta personnalité, plus j'avais envie de t'avoir près de moi... Quand tu m'as avoué être Chat Noir, j'avoue avoir été perdue pendant un moment, mais... Tout ce que je me disais, c'est à quel point j'avais était idiote de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, mais surtout d'avoir repoussé autant de fois tes avances parce que je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme. Ma vie ne serait rien sans toi. Alors si tu veux tant que ça me protéger, c'est d'abord à toi que tu dois faire attention, d'accord ?

Un silence régna dans la chambre d'hôpital. Adrien regardait Marinette d'un air ébahi. Il essayait d'assimiler l'information principale du discours de sa partenaire. Les secondes passaient en même temps que la teinte de leur visage tirait vers le rouge.

-Je... Euh... Attends, laisse-moi deux secondes pour me rendre compte de ce que tu viens de dire... s'embrouilla un peu Adrien.

Marinette se leva rapidement du lit, tout en se tenant les joues.

\- Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça...

\- Marinette... Tu viens d'embellir ma journée.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage légèrement rougi.

\- Marinette, je t'aime. Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, je te le promets. Au départ, j'étais tellement obnubilé par ta forme Ladybug que je n'ai rien vu non plus. Mais quand j'ai su que c'était toi, j'ai été soulagé. Et ça m'a rendu tellement fou de joie que j'ai fait que des bêtises. Surtout, qu'avant ça, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi attiré par toi. Mais mon cœur devait le savoir. Je ne regrette rien. Mais je te promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir, car je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer.

-... Je n'ai pas pleuré.

\- Si, à l'instant.

Alors qu'elle portait ses mains à ses joues, les larmes s'amplifièrent.

\- Viens-là Marinette.

Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du lit. Il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, malgré son plâtre encombrant. Les médicaments faisant encore effet, il put apprécier chaque seconde de ce geste sans penser à autre chose.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer Marinette. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était à la fois le pire et le plus beau jour de leur vie.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi... réussit à articuler Marinette dans le cou d'Adrien.

\- À tes ordres, Princesse, sourit Adrien, tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Non, c'était certain : peu importait l'aventure qui les attendait par la suite, ils la vivraient ensemble.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _C'est la fin de cette fanfiction... Qu'en pensez vous? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur le chapitre et général!_

 _En se qui me concerne je suis plutôt contente du résultat final. Après un an d'écriture et de corrections j'étais très contente de vous la faire partagé... C'est passé tellement vite, c'est dingue O-O._

 _En tout cas on se retrouvera très certainement dans pas très longtemps pour une nouvelle fanfiction, donc ... Restez connecté !_


End file.
